CP9 and Her Promise
by Raindra
Summary: Raindra is traveling with her crew, The Straw Hats, and they finally made it to Water 7. Little does her crew know that her past has finally caught up to her, once she runs into her fiance. Another problem is she had started to fall for her crew mate Zoro. Will she stay with her crew or will she end up leaving the Straw Hats to keep her promise? (This is a rewrite of CP9's Attack)
1. Chapter 1

_**CP9 and Her Promise (I don't own One Piece)**_

**_Chapter One_**

A blue haired girl leaned against a white rail of the ship she sailed on under her captain's flag. It was a surprisingly quiet and sunny day for once. She couldn't help a smile as her crew's excitement grew of the new island they were about to be landing at. One of her crew mates that had hair of the color of moss stood beside her as they got closer. The place was called Water 7 which sounded so familiar to the girl yet she didn't know why. Soon enough her excited captain had ended up beside her as well as her long-time friend. Their ship's doctor came up a little behind them.

From what the girl could see the city looked huge and they still where far from it. She sighed before she pushed away from the rail and walked toward the ship's navigator to find out what she planned on doing. She didn't have far to go when she got close to the orange haired navigator and the blond haired cook.

"Nami," The girl spoke gaining the attention from both people.

"Yes Raindra?" The orange haired girl replied.

"Is there anything you need help with?" The girl asked as she brushed her blue hair behind one ear.

"Not at the moment," Nami replied with a smile.

It didn't take long for the crew to find a place to doc there ship. Luffy, the ship's captain went with Nami, and Usopp the ship's sniper, to cash there gold and to see about getting there ship, the Goin' Merry repaired. Raindra had to admit as she looked up at a banged up ship that Usopp had done a great job trying to repair the Merry but they had to get an expert shipwright to take a look at her now. She turned to look out toward the beautiful city. From what she heard about it, nothing could true explain its beauty in her slate eyes.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Robin asked as she came to stand beside her. The tanned black hair woman was almost like a bigger sister to her.

"It is," Raindra agreed as she smiled at the woman before it dropped. There was the worst feeling she felt in her bones that something was wrong.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked in concern before Raindra smiled once again as she shook her head.

"It's nothing," she told Robin before she looked back at the city. "I'm going to see if I can catch up with Nami and them," Raindra told the woman before she dashed off the ship and the direction of the city. Rain had gotten one thing right with how huge the city was. She didn't even know where to look for her crewmates or captain. It ended up with her wondering around until she ended up at Galley-La. Dock One, said the tall gate. From the small fence she saw a lot of shipwrights working on their chosen trade.

That was when she spotted another pirate captain talking about free work. A blue haired man and blonde woman stood close by as they watched as well. Raindra stared at a blond shipwright who the pirate was explaining what was going to happen. She couldn't believe how rude that crew was. "Listen sir, we take our jobs really seriously. It's not wise to mock our shipwrights like that," the blond who they spoke down to replied in a deep voice not looking up from his work. Raindra was stunned at how calm the shipwright had been. She was about to continue on her way but froze in her steps when she saw another shipwright hit the pirate captain with a huge log.

Her hand covered her mouth in her shock. "Captain," one of the man's crewmates screamed as there captain fell to the ground.

"Oops sorry," the shipwright called turning his head toward the crew. Little did the crew notice another shipwright with a long square nose aiming a long sword like saw at the man that had screamed? The shipwright's bright orange and dark sweater stood out as he seemed to fly in the air.

"Hey jerk! Watch were your swinging that thing. You just knocked down our-" he was cut off in mid-sentence as the shipwright with the saw hit him hard. Raindra gasped as she saw the blood and thought of her own crew.

"Oops sorry," that shipwright spoke innocently but had a smile glued to his face.

"Hey you punks, trying to pick a fight," another member of the crew yelled. "Who do you think you are?" A very built shipwright with dark tanned skin and black hair attacked next cutting three people. Raindra barely saw it happen. Next was a guy with a white muscle shirt and brown pants that had yellow spenders. A black top hat sat on his long black wave hair that shone in the sun light. He had a neatly shaved goatee and piercing black eyes. He had a slim but tall frame that showed his subtle muscles. Raindra's eyes widen as she saw him. Her heart pounded in her ears as the bad feeling from before doubled.

She didn't even notice the rest that happened to the crew only to look around at all the people around her watching the show. By the water's edge she thought that she spotted her captain's straw hat but there was no way she could make it through all these people to find out.

"Look over there, it's Lucci," a girl exclaimed loudly. "Isn't he handsome?" Raindra gulped as her heart pounded away in her chest. While the other people called out to the shipwright there voices became a slight hum. Her eyes started to see black spots as the ground beneath her felt like it was lifted. She couldn't even tell what was in front of her before she dropped onto the ground.

"Hey is that girl alright?" A man yelled as he noticed the girl fall onto the ground.

"Miss," Someone called as the crowd turned to see if anyone could help her.

"Move out of the way," a white pigeon spoke from Lucci's shoulder as the man jumped over the small fence and to the girl's side. He moved to check her pulse before he lifted her into his arms and brought her over the fence and out of view from anyone's sight. He sat behind a group of logs that was close to one of the buildings.

"Raindra," his deep voice called quietly as his hand patted her face. The girl's eyes fluttered open slowly as her hand moved to her head to feel a slight bump.

"Oww," she groaned as she looked up to see Lucci's black eyes staring at her slate one. "Lucci," she gulped in surprise yet fear. Raindra moved to find that she was sitting in his lap and she was out of sight from anyone's view. "Where am I?"

"You're in Water 7," he replied with nearly no emotion. "Is your father visiting?" He smirked down at the nervous bluette as her slate eyes widen. Lucci's black eyes narrowed on to her as she struggled to get free. Something was up with the girl.

"Lucci," she spoke trying to find a way out of the stronger man's arms.

"It wasn't a hard question to answer," he commented as his arms tightened around her a little too tight for comfort. It sent her heart pounding as her breathing hitched. A part of her screamed to fight and run another just told her to give in.

"I'm not with my father anymore," she gasped out against the slight pain cause by his tight grip. It hadn't seemed to loosen he just gave her a blank stare. Her mouth felt dry as she managed to speak her next words. "I'm a pirate with a new crew…"

"I know you're a pirate," he spoke slowly with an edge in his tone. "Why do you think your bounty poster only says alive?" She gulped. She had always wondered what that had been about. Was it because her connection to Lucci?

"I never paid it a thought," she breathed out just loud enough for him to hear her. "But Lucci I'm a part of the Straw Hats," she hoped that he would just let her go. "I joined them after my father's defeat."

"Are you trying to say you grew a back bone my dear?" His voice almost sounded like he was amused with her. She swallowed before she nodded slowly. The look he gave that should have made her shutter but she was so fearfully frozen she didn't move. "Don't you remember our little deal? Your promise?" His voice sounded so sinful, so deadly. Raindra paled at his words as her eyes flicker toward the only exit. Now she wished she stayed on the ship with Zoro.

"Why are you doing this? I knew you might be mad, but it's wrong to force someone into something that they had a reason to do," she spoke a bit more loudly in hopes someone would hear. Her slate eyes glared at the black. Her fear of the man faded as her anger grew. A few storm clouds appeared over Water 7 but as quickly as they came, Lucci had slapped her, stunning the clouds away.

"You don't use you devil power here," he growled lowly as he pushed her to the ground. Raindra blinked up at him with watery eyes, her hand slowly touched her cheek he had slapped. Her father didn't even hit her. "You gave you word to your father when he tried to talk you out of this arrangement. Don't you remember?" He asked darkly as she froze her mind thinking back to the memory.

**Flash Back**

Raindra peeked out of the door to the outer deck of her father's ship. She was only a young girl at this time. Her slate eyes watched in horror as her father's crew fought one boy. He barely even looked like a teenager. Her father, Kuro of a Hundred Plans, fell to his knees his swords barely kept him up. The boy stood before him, Rain's heart felt like it was about to stop beating. "Wait," she dashed out into the rain to catch the boy's attention. "Don't hurt them, please." That was the first moment her slate eyes saw his emotionless black ones.

"Kuro, who might this, be?" Lucci asked him with a smirk on his face. Kuro had a look of horror just as his strength gave and he collapsed onto the wood planks of the deck.

"I'm Raindra," she spoke as her worried filled eyes looked at her father then to the whole crew that where in the same shape as Kuro. The young boy version of Lucci gave her a look. She fell back onto the deck and for the first time she feared for not just her life but that of the crew. Her head bowed as her eyes looked at the lines in the wood under her. How was she to do anything against someone as strong as him?

"You should only talk when spoken to," his voice was a lot closer then she expected. Her head shot up to see him kneeling down in front of her. His hand light moved her chin so he could see right in the stormy slate eyes. He ignored the fact she flinched away from his touch.

"Yes sir," she responded in a quiet voice before his hand moved from her chin to gently caressing her cheek.

"Good girl," he didn't sound as scary anymore. "Now would you tell me why you are on this ship and why you don't want me to harm them anymore?" Lucci let his hand fall away from her face as he moved to stand over her. Raindra took a quick glance to her father to see that he was now fully unconscious. Her eyes moved to the others but they all were unconscious. "No one is going to hurt you," he commented so her attention went to him.

"I was born on this ship, and they're my family. Why would I want them hurt?" She responded before she hugged herself for some warmth. Her clothes where soaked but the cold water the came with the storm and the chilling wind didn't help matters. Lucci's eyes caught the movement, without a thought he lifted her off the ground and walked with her into the ship, away from the weather. He sat her down on a chair before he went to lean against the wall. Her stormy eyes seemed to have a softer look to them.

"Which of this crew is your father?" He asked as his arm crossed over his chest.

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" She blurted out without a thought. Her heart hammered in her chest as she waited for him to answer her. Why was it so hard to understand this boy?

"No I was going to let you and your father live and kill the captain and the rest," he replied in an emotionless voice. Her eyes widened before she could stop herself, she stood to look fearfully at the door that lead to the deck. Could she stop him from making it back out there?

"You can't kill them. Please my daddy has done so much for me," she cried as she looked back at the emotionless Lucci hoping she might be able to change his mind. She didn't think anything before she threw herself at him. Her hands fisted his white shirt as he looked down at him.

"That isn't the answer," he commented as her shoulders dropped. It was as if all her hope crashed into her.

"I'm the princess of the crew, or that's what they tell me," she spoke quietly. "My father is Captain Kuro."

"No one was told Kuro had a daughter," he seemed to muse over this information as she nodded since she didn't know if he wanted a reply from her. He just stood there thoughtfully which made her more nervous. "How about you and I make a deal?" His voice broke the quietness between the two.

"You want to make a deal with a five year old?" She asked sounding unsure about it.

"There is only five years difference between us and this would decide what will happen to your crew," he told her as his hand once again grabbed her chin so he could move her head to make eye contact. She nodded slightly for him to continue. "Once you feel fit to leave your father's care, I want you to marry me and no one else," he told her sternly as her eyes seemed to grow wider with shock yet she said nothing. "And I'll leave your crew and family alone," he finished.

Raindra bit her lip as she thought about his deal. "Okay, I will accept your deal," she murmured as her eyes seemed to be swallowed in his black orbs.

**End of Flash Back**

Raindra glared up at the man that she made the deal with. "You can't expect me to keep a deal I made when I was five. That was totally unfair," she protested. With a deep breath, she pushed herself on to her knees only look up to see that he was now standing taller than he has ever been.

"You still agree five years ago and two years after that for good," he pointed out as her heart felt like it dropped.

"I didn't know who my father truly was," she pleaded but knew that she was at a lost.

**Flash Back**

Five years ago, Raindra ran through the trees looking for her friends, The Usopp Pirates. It was a sunny day on the Gecko Islands and she was just outside of Syrup Village. "Where could they be?" She spoke as she looked around the trees and up in the branches. Her feet moved over the dirt as she went towards one of the beaches in hopes to find one of her friends. It only took her a few seconds to look behind her to only run into someone. She stumbled as a strong grip caught onto her forearm so she wouldn't have fallen. Her slate orb looked up to see Lucci with an emotionless face almost like last time. She smiled up at him in a friendly way.

"I haven't seen you for years, I was worried you forgot about me," she joked as he gave her a look.

"Don't you remember not to talk unless spoken to?" He asked as her smile dropped to a frown for only a second before it came back full force.

"Why are you so emotionless? You shouldn't be that way with me, sir," she replied cheerfully before his eyes narrowed at the girl. She snapped her mouth shut before she looked shyly at her feet. A light shade of pink dust her cheeks as she realized that she didn't know his name. "Sir," she sounded so unsure what to say.

"Lucci," he spoke and her eyes snapped back to watch the black orbs. "That is my name and what you should call me. I came to see if you really meant your part of the deal," he spoke like it was business which made Raindra huff.

"I'm still going to be your wife one day, if that's what you mean. I just need time," she rolled her eyes as she looked away from him.

"I hope it's not because you hang out with children," he commented. Her eyes shot back to him as her face redden in anger.

"So what if it is? They're my only friends," she informed him with a glare. "Don't call them children, unless you think of me as a child…" Her voice trailed off as she pulled her arm away from his grip to cross both of her arms in front of her. "Is that all I am? A child?"

"Your eighteen, you should act like it," he replied only to hear her sigh.

"I should act like it? How do I know how to act like it if I just turned it? I'm not ready to take on the responsibility of being your wife. Not yet," her voice lowered. "I haven't even explained it all to my father. What might he say if I just run off? I can't just do that, Lucci." He moved to lean against a tree as he listened to her.

"And you haven't told him why?" His voice gave no hint on what he might be feeling if he had feelings that is.

"I told him I made a deal to save the crew, I just didn't tell him what the deal was," she shrugged. "And when I tried to explain it, he avoided it." She paused just as she got a puzzled look on her face. "How did you know I was here?"

"It wasn't hard," he replied. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't keep tabs on my bride to be?" She shook her head before biting her lip. Did that mean Lucci knew her father was alive when the government thought differently?

"What does your father go by now these days?" His question caught her off guard.

"Uh, Klahadore, he is the butler to the richest people in the town. They took both of us in," she answered as she took a step forward. "They treat me like they do with their daughter Kaya."

"Raindra," a voice called. Her head snapped toward where the town was in confusion. Who would be calling out her name? "Raindra!" It didn't sound like her friends, Usopp, Carrot, Onion, or Pepper. Lucci pushed away from the tree and moved to stand beside her as the voice came closer.

"Merry," she gasped as he came into sight. The human, she swore looked so much like a sheep stood in front the two. He blinked as he looked between the two.

"Miss Raindra," he spoke finally directing his attention to the bluette. "Your father has requested you come back to the manor for lunch like you promised him."

"I'll be there soon," she told him as her eyes looked toward Lucci.

"Are you sure?" Merry asked with a friendly concern.

"I'll escort my fiancée to her lunch," Lucci told Merry respectfully as he bowed his head slightly. Raindra mouth dropped open at his polite manners. She barely noticed when he lightly held her arm and led her to town. Merry was a little ahead of the two.

"I hadn't known Miss Raindra was spoken for," he told Lucci happily. "I thought she might have ended up with one of the people in town." She gave a small smile as her head moved to rest against Lucci's arm.

"Pirates! Run for your lives! Pirates are coming!" Raindra groaned as Lucci looked over her to where she heard her friends messing with the towns people.

"Ignore them," Merry simply told Lucci. "They do this every day."

"Of course," he told Merry. Soon they were in the grounds of the manor. Merry left the two to finish his chores as Raindra now led Lucci to the garden.

"My father should be finishing with the head of the house here," she murmured as she looked at all the flowers.

"You should speak clearly," Lucci commented. "It's not becoming of a young lady."

"That's what I tell her," Raindra looked up to see her father once a few feet away from them.

"Hello father," she spoke before she gulped nervously.

"Klahadore," Lucci bowed his head slightly. Her father's eyes narrowed at Lucci before he looked at his daughter who nervously looked to her feet.

"Raindra," her father spoke sternly.

"I did try to tell you the full deal before," she reminded him not looking up once. "The deal was for your and the crews lives. I took it."

"And what are the details of the deal?" His eyes shot a look at Lucci.

"That she was to marry me once she felt it was time to leave your care," Lucci answered as Raindra tried to pay attention to anything else then her father's reaction. "And she could only marry me, unless she wished to break the deal." Her father nodded as he tried to think of a loophole for her.

"Why don't you join us for lunch," her father suggested and Lucci nodded. And what a lunch that was.

**Flash Back Ends**

"That doesn't give you any reason to break the deal. As the deal was said, I was not to kill your crew or family. If you wish to break it, it will forfeit their lives and your new crews as well," he informed her in an icy cold tone. She almost could feel her heart ache at the thought of any of her family, or the Straw Hats being hurt. More so the green haired swordsman on the ship. Was she ready to make the decision to forfeit anyone's life just for her own?

"But if I follow through like the deal says, what will Zoro or the rest of the Straw Hats say?" She asked more to herself then Lucci.

"What he or any of them say doesn't matter! What is your choice?" He moved to lift her left hand so she was looking at a beautiful black ring with little rubies set in it. Her slate orbs looked at the ring as her heart gave her a bit of guilt.

**Flash Back**

She was sitting on the warm sand on the beach looking out at the waves that crashed on the shore. The sun was high above her, yet she didn't move to the shade. Her slate eyes just looked out to the sea. She never would tell her father but she was missing their crew. Her Uncle Jango, and the way it was like on a ship feeling the rock of the water carry it along. But with her new fear, how would she ever sail again?

"Raindra," a deep voice spoke her name. She moved her head to see Lucci was standing behind her with a brow raise. "Why are you out here?"

"Would you rather have me running through the town yelling about pirates," she joked with a small smile yet it never reached her eyes. He moved to sit down beside her on the sand.

"I would like to know what upsets you," he replied as his hand touched hers. "And don't try to lie."

"I miss the sea, the ship I grew up on," she told him quietly. The one person who knew more about her pass then even her best friend. "I miss the crew Lucci. My friend talks of tales of being a pirate without knowing what it's really like. I've seen it and lived to watch it. I know in my future, I am not going to be a pirate but what if I'm not strong enough. I don't know if I'll ever face the sea," her voice trailed off as her eyes longed for the blue water within her view.

He sat watching all the emotion the showed as she explained her pain. It was like she was an open book. Lucci never had to guess her emotions. Her face gave them all away. "You don't have to leave yet," he pointed out as she sighed.

"I know but Lucci I'm now 21. Shouldn't I start my own life by now?" She commented.

"You will when you are ready," he told her and his words calmed her.

"What about my power? That is going to make me weak on the sea," she pointed out without thinking.

"So I'm weak on the sea?" His words made her heart drop for a second until she noticed he wasn't angry with her statement.

"I wasn't saying that. You are strong, even with the devil fruit, but I fall and have a fear of drowning," she pointed out about herself. "I feel like trapped here, yet I know it's no one's doing but my own." The hand that held hers tightened.

"Raindra, you're pushing yourself," he told her. "Take your time before you leave."

"Alright," she nodded as she thought about what he said. Sure his tone had no emotion but at least he cared enough to listen. Maybe she wasn't making a bad choice in the long run.

"I brought you something," he spoke and she looked to him curiously. There in his other hand was a small black box.

"Lucci, is that?" She barely could make herself finish her own question.

"I thought that I should give you a ring," he told her as the corners of his lips lifted a little. His hand that held hers, move so he could open the little box to reveal a stunning black ring with rubies that went along the top of the ring. Her slate orb didn't stray from the simple yet elegant ring.

"For me," she questioned quietly. A part of her wanted to say it was a dream and it couldn't have been real.

"Do you see anyone else as my future wife?" He replied as his hand reach over to pull her left hand toward him. The ring was the perfect size as he slid it onto her ring finger. Her eyes looked up as he moved to lightly kiss the ring that now showed that she belonged to him.

"I'd hope no one else would be your future wife," she replied still feeling stunned.

"And no one will," he promised.

**Flash Back Ends**

"My choice," she repeated more to herself. There was a time she would have just agreed, but a part of her felt like she changed when she joined the Straw Hats. She would never let them get hurt though, not on a deal she made long before them. "I must keep my word," she spoke as she looked up to the black orbs feeling helpless against him. A part hoped Zoro would stop this and free her from this deal but another wanted to see what would happen if she would just embrace the deal without fighting it. Her father had always told her a lady's word was special and one should never go back on it. Now it seemed like a crime for the crush she had developed on her crewmate. He never did tell her he liked her so maybe nothing would happen then. Who would really miss her beside her friend Usopp? "None of my… the Straw Hats will get hurt, right?"

"Only if you behave," he replied with a pause. "I can't promise the safety of Nico Robin." She moved quickly her hand gripping his arm. Her eyes filled with worry and he knew what she wanted to know. "Nico Robin has too much knowledge that she is a threat to the world government. She is to be brought in. I cannot ignore the bounty over her head."

"But, you didn't do that with my father," she tried to point out but Lucci on the other hand didn't have to give her a look. She knew no matter how much she pleaded he wouldn't promise her friend's safety.

"That was different," he told her sternly. "At the time I wasn't a huge part of the government, and secondly his threat level isn't as big as Nico Robin." Her heart dropped as she thought of Robin being in danger. The second her mind started to plan away to warn her crew she felt a tight grip on her forearm. "You are not to ruin my mission here," his voice held the tone of a deadly warning.

"Of course," she gulped in fear.

"You will tell your crew that you are no longer going to travel with them, as well Raindra you will not say anything about my team to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" His grip tightened slightly before she nodded.

"You made yourself very clear," she sighed.

"I will let you get your things, as well as give you some money to get some proper clothes," he told her clearly as he let her go. Her eyes widen in shock. She didn't think he'd let her go around on her own? Did he really trust her or was this a test? "You will have until I get off work to freely walk about."

"Thank you," she really meant it as he gave her some money.

"Oh and Raindra," he caught her attention before she could even turn away. "Don't forget I have others in Water 7 working with me." She paled but knew she should have expected that.

"I don't think I want to mess with the other CP9 members," she commented and he nodded. She was happy when he gently grabbed her elbow as he escorted her out of the ship yard.

"Behave," was his last word as she saw her captain, Nami and Usopp talking to a blonde haired woman and a blue haired man. Her slate eyes looked back at Lucci before she came to stand by her friends.

"Luffy," she broke in before they could continue speaking to the man and woman.

"Raindra," Luffy smiled excitedly. Usopp eyed her and Nami looked confused.

"You don't usually leave the ship," she commented thoughtfully.

"I… Luffy I hope I still will be seen as your friend but I can't… sail under the Straw Hats anymore," she looked down at her feet as both Nami and Usopp's jaws dropped at her words. None notice the look the blonde haired woman gave the bluette.

"But you've been with us since the east blue. Since your father's down fall," Nami exclaimed before she looked to Luffy. "Do something!"

"Raindra," Usopp caught her attention. "Is there a reason you want to leave?" His eyes narrowed as he noticed her nervous movements. It worried him.

"My fiancé is in Water 7. I'd like to stay with him," she replied. Nami gasped as she looked right at the girl's hand to the ring. Usopp's jaw clenched as his eyes clouded over in a memory. Luffy still had his smile on his face, and that gave her the strength to know she was doing something right. Her captain might not know it, but he gives his crew strength when they need it.

"Alright," he told her cheerfully.

"Luffy," both Nami and Usopp exclaimed.

"By the way Kalifa," the blue haired man started to ask her something. They turned to look at the blonde woman at the man's side who named all the bounties and pointed Luffy and Raindra out as well as mentioning Pirate Hunter Zoro and Nico Robin. Raindra's eyes narrowed at the man as she saw a quick reaction to the name. "I see," the man replied. "Welcome, my name is Iceburg. I'm the boss around here," he introduced himself before they heard a little squeaking sound. "And this is a mouse I just picked up. It's name is… let's see… Tyrannosaurus." It was in his upper right pocket on his coat. "I will need some rodent food and a cage."

"I've already taken care of that sir," Kalifa spoke as she fixed her glasses.

"Well amazing work Kalifa," he spoke clearly amazed.

"I'm just doing my job," she replied, "Speaking of which you are due at a hotel in Chiza for lunch with a glassware factory executive. After that, you're set to make a speech at the Liguria Square. And once that's finished, you'll be meeting with Mr. Bimine, the mayor of Pucci. There local newspaper is scheduled to interview you as well… Oh and we you return to the office, there is a folder of important documents, I need your signature on," she finished. Raindra looked at her stunned by all the work the blonde named. She thought her father was good at his job but she was so much better.

"I don't wanna," Iceburg whined childishly and Raindra smiled toward the man.

"Very well, I'll cancel everything for you," Kalifa told him calmly. Raindra bet this wasn't the first thing the woman had done this.

"Hold on a sec, you can't be serious, are you?" Usopp exclaimed as he looked right at them in surprise.

"What's the point of having power if I don't get to do what I want?" Iceburg just explained with a casual tone. Nami just stood there quietly thinking, and Raindra looked on with amazement of the man.

"If that's how you run things, you've got to be the worst mayor in the world," Usopp told him loudly as Raindra's smile dropped.

"Usopp," she gasped out. Her eyes looked over to see the man didn't seem to care what Usopp had just said.

"Yea pops. That's pretty lazy," Luffy agreed. Raindra turned to look at him in shock, before she took a few steps back so she wasn't going to be in the middle of anything that could start up. "So- hold on. Are you sure this is the guy that old lady was talking about?" Luffy turned to asked Nami, who stood there holding a briefcase with a smile.

"Uh huh," she answered. "That's the guy, alright."

Raindra paled as she looked away from them to Kalifa who looked angry. "How dare you?" The woman all but screamed. Her legs moved so fast and kicked in as many directions. Raindra fell back just as she missed a blow that should have hit her.

"What's the big idea lady?" Luffy shouted at Kalifa.

"That was scary," Nami spoke from where she had crouched to avoid the attack.

"I won't stand here and let you insolent louse disrespect one of the world's leading shipbuilding engineers," Kalifa replied as she fixed her glasses once more. Raindra's slate eyes narrowed at the blonde. There was something about her.

"Are you okay Raindra?" Nami asked as she helped Raindra up from the ground.

"Yea, I'm fine," Raindra told her friend.

"Pardon me. I get a bit carried away from time to time. Still Iceburg is a respected figure here in Water 7, so try and show some courtesy," Kalifa somewhat apologized. Raindra looked to see that the woman had landed a few kicks at each of the guys.

"Yes, please don't provoke Kalifa. When she lashes out in anger, her aim sucks," Iceburg told them with a swelling cheek. Before anyone could fully take in what Iceburg had said. Usopp had already opened his mouth.

"We might have hurt his feeling but you hurt his face," Usopp shouted at Kalifa. The girl's stood there stun they expected Luffy to have the first say.

"You're way meaner than us," Luffy added in childishly as Kalifa sighed.

"Putting that behind us," Nami cut in as she stood with a huge smile on her face. Her hands held the cases handle a bit more tightly as she directed her attention to Iceburg. Raindra admired the girl for her confidence. "If your Iceburg, you're the man we're looking for. Here, we bought a letter of introduction for you to look at," Nami handed him a paper the lady they meet before getting to the island gave them.

"From Granny Kokoro, take a look at their ship, it says," he read to himself. Raindra heard his tone soften as he spoke the name. But as soon as she heard it, it was gone and he ripped up the letter to bits. Usopp had been the first one to start yelling as his eyes looked to almost leave his head.

"What? Are you serious?" Nami was taken aback by the man. Raindra's hand touched her shoulder calmly. "There has to be something we could do to change your mind. If money is an issue, we can pay." Nami pleaded as Raindra looked at the man with hope.

"If you really are the best, then you've got to be the one to fit our Merry. Come on, we're begging," Luffy exclaimed.

"Okay," Iceburg said without a thought. Raindra smiled at the simple answer.

"That's it? You don't need to think about it?" Usopp nearly shouted in his shock.

"Nope," Iceburg said once more with little thought.

"Then why did you tear up the letter?" Usopp asked loudly as Raindra rolled her slate eyes. She didn't know why she was still watching this when she wasn't a part of the crew anymore. No, she knew since she wanted to make sure they'll be okay once she was gone.

"The lipsticks mark creeped me out. Even so, Granny Kokoro and I have been drinking buddies for years. Well, and since Kaku already gone to make an assessment for me. It would seem to be a waste to turn you down now. Wouldn't you say?" He explained as he stretched his arms over his head. He let out a groaned before his arms dropped. "Besides it's not like I had anything better to do. Let me show you around the factory, sound good?" He spoke as he picked his nose.

"Sweet," Luffy exclaimed as Raindra shook her head at him. "Bring it on!"

"Come along with me then," Kalifa spoke waving her head to follow her.

"Did he seriously cancel all his meetings to give us a tour?" Usopp asked himself out loud with a sigh.

"You should be grateful," Raindra told him as she poked him in the arm. "Even after all the yelling you did," she joked and she winked.

"Yea, you may be right," Usopp agreed as he sent her a smile. Luffy started to walk toward the shipyard.

"Yea, you got to let me sit on all the cool ships okay?" Raindra overheard Luffy tell Iceburg happily. Nami walked past the two to follow Luffy.

"Oh, right the money," Usopp sighed. He turned to pick up the two bags to only see them gone. His heart dropped as he paled looking around the ground for them. "Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no, no, noooo!"

"Hey what's wrong Usopp?" Both Raindra and Nami asked before they turned to see him looking around with panic.

"The money… It… It disappeared," he stuttered. Raindra looked around feeling her heart skip a beat. The money couldn't have disappeared.

Nami eye's widened as she too looked around. "Did you drop it somewhere?" She screamed in horror.

"I don't know," he answered sounding shocked. "Hey! Over there!" He pointed toward to small boats that were on the creatures backs. There were men with the bags of money going toward them. "Wait! Who are you?! Why are you taking our money?- I mean- Give it back! We need it you jerks! DO you hear me?! Hey!" Usopp shouted at the men in anger. Raindra chase after them to the edge of the waterways.

"Thanks for the cash," one shouted from the mini ships.

"Give us our money back!" Usopp cried out as Raindra looked around to see if she could find a way to stop the thieves. She was the daughter of Kuro of hundred plans. So should she be able to plan something quickly? "Come back! You won't get away with this!" Usopp chase them down the water's edge.

"That looks like the Franky Family," Iceburg commented with a serious tone. Raindra's slate orbs looked over to see that he didn't have any emotion on his face as he watched what was happening. Who was the Franky Family? She shook her head as she looked around to see the blond shipwright she saw earlier running on a bridge that crossed the water way.

"What's he running," she trailed off as she noticed three people in suits chasing after the guy. She could hear yelling but couldn't make out the words that were being shouted.

"Is that?" Iceburg saw the shipwright that Raindra was watching.

"Yes, it's Paulie," Kalifa replied. "The debt collectors are after him again." Raindra glance over to see that Kalifa looked watched Paulie as much as Iceburg did. Her slate orbs returned to the bridge to see the blond, Paulie jump off the bridge heading right at the people who took her friends money. He had rope that came from his blue coat sleeve that wrapped around the thieves before throwing them into the water. Raindra looked at the scene in disbelief. No one could be that lucky right?

"That was close," Usopp sounded relief. "Those shipwrights of yours have some pretty fancy moves."

"That they do," Iceburg agreed.

"Hey buddy, thanks for the help! I was starting to think we'd never see our money again," Usopp called out to Paulie. Raindra sighed as she moved to stand beside Usopp. She felt like they weren't finished trying to get the money back. Her slate orbs narrowed as the shipwright notice their money.

"Oh dear," she groaned as he kept sailing forward.

"Hellooooo," Usopp waved toward Paulie but notice that he wasn't going to come back with the money. "You got to be kidding me," he growled out as he saw the glee written on the man's face when he saw the money. "Hey! Come back here!"

"I'll take care of this," Luffy told everyone. "Jerk stealing our stuff." His arm moved back into one of his basic moves but before he could do more a pale hand grabbed his. "Huh," Luffy said as he and Raindra looked back to see Lucci holding on to his arm. He had no real expression to his face as he looked at Luffy.

"I'll get your money back," A voice spoke from the man's shoulder. Everyone's eyes went to the white pigeon that wore a red tie. Not a second later Lucci jumped into action. Raindra didn't turn around to see him but turned to look at Usopp.

"Usopp," she spoke quietly in his ear. He nodded his head a bit but still looked forward like nothing happened. "Robin is in danger," she whispered quickly. "I can't do anything to help. I'm already risking it to tell you." He tensed at her words but only for a moment.

"This is what you father meant? Isn't it?" He spoke to her quietly.

"I'm afraid so," she responded, "But I'll be fine. It's time for us to spit off on different paths."

"You sure," he question her words.

"Yes," she murmured before moving away from him. She eyed Kalifa and Iceburg and was relieved that neither seemed to have notice her exchange words with her childhood friend. She looked over to see Lucci sailing back toward them with Paulie's ear between his fingers.

"Looks like they're back," Iceburg commented as his shipwrights got closer.

"That's great. I'm glad things worked out for you Usopp," Luffy spoke with a brightening smile.

"Worked out for me," Usopp exclaimed angrily as he pulled on Luffy's rubber cheek. Raindra bit her lip to hold back a laugh. "That two-hundred million was for ship repairs, Remember!"

"That's right," Nami added in as she pulled on his other cheek. "And all you did was sit there and stare like a fool, while it nearly got carried away!" Raindra swore she could see fire raging in Nami's eyes as the words were spoken.

"I know, but the pigeon said he'd handle it," Luffy pointed toward Lucci.

"Well that was embarrassing," Iceburg spoke before he went to explaining a few things to the Straw Hats. Raindra walked toward the water's edge to wait for Lucci to get onto land. His face looked almost annoyed at the complaining blonde.

"Here you go Iceburg. Do with him as you will," the pigeon spoke as Lucci just stood there.

"I'm here, you can let go," Paulie told Lucci angrily as he tried to get the dark haired man to let his ear go.

"Excellent work as always Lucci," Iceburg spoke with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Truly I cannot apologize enough for the actions of this oaf," the pigeon said toward the Straw Hats. Luffy couldn't believe the pigeon was really talking. Lucci moved to toss Paulie to the ground roughly. Raindra gulped as she knew that was nothing to what he could truly do. "Tell the nice people you're sorry oaf," the pigeon demanded to Paulie and Lucci through the bags of money to the blond man.

"Whoa, that pigeon really has it out for that dude," Luffy exclaimed as Lucci looked over to the bluette. Raindra couldn't help but let out a laugh at how Luffy never seemed to think in his head. She wasn't surprise when Lucci pulled her to stand closer to him then the water she stood by.

"What," she started as he rolled his black orbs.

"You could give me 10 percent," Paulie said just seconds before Lucci banged the blond in a head with a hammer. Her eyes widened slightly knowing there was going to be a bump in no time with the way Lucci beat on the poor shipwright.

"Again, I'm quite sorry," Lucci's pigeon spoke as Paulie groaned holding his head. "This imbecile is addicted to gambling you see. He's racked up such a massive debt it has made him lose sight of everything but greed." It explained.

"I don't care about him! I want to know why you're talking," Luffy shouted as he pointed at the pigeon. His other arm clutched onto the two bags Paulie had given him.

"Luffy," Raindra warned but Luffy didn't seem to even notice.

"I've had enough of you running your mouth Lucci," the deep voice came from Paulie. "This will shut you up." Raindra squeaked as rope came from the blue sleeve of the shipwright's jacket. "Rope action," he cried out as the rope came shooting toward Lucci who wasn't even far from her. Lucci just held up his arm and the rope wrapped itself around it tightly. The white pigeon flew off his shoulder to the sky as Raindra watched the black orbs look at the rope. Seconds later Lucci went flying through the air and right toward the ground, head first.

"Lucci," she called out as dust cloud stopped anyone from seeing him. Her pale face looked on with worry.

"Well, this is nothing new," Iceburg commented catching the bluette's attention. The dust blow away and there was Lucci with no emotion. He had his figures dug into the stone ground his arm holding him completely upside down. Raindra couldn't help but sigh in relief. Even though she wanted to cancel the deal she didn't want to see him injured.

"Whoa, check it out," Usopp exclaimed as he pointed toward Lucci. "I thought he landed on his head but he stopped himself with his arm." He paused as he starred at the shipwright in shock. "Wow, not only that he dug his hand into the ground. What, does he have fingers of steel or something? These guys are just shipwrights, why do they need these crazy powers for." Usopp sounded a bit afraid which made Raindra think that she went with the right decision to protect the crew and follow the deal through.

Luffy walked forward and Raindra moved her hand to touch her forehead. She didn't even want to hear what he was going to say. "Hey, you with the goggles on your head," Luffy called out and Paulie looked over at him. "Listen man, think about this for a second. That guy wasn't the one saying all that mean stuff. It was the pigeon" Luffy made the last part sound like a big deal.

"The bird could say whatever it wants," Paulie replied back before he pointed to Lucci. "Actions speak louder than words. And Lucci was the one who hit me!"

"Yea, but the pigeon made him hit you cause he's too much of a coward to do it himself," Luffy stated with his hand on his hips. He looked up angrily to the pigeon in the sky. Raindra hit her forehead lightly at his words. "Hey pigeon get down here and fight your own fights!" He shouted up at the bird. "Say something!"

The pigeon flew down wards as Lucci flipped himself to stand upright once more. It moved to sit once more on his shoulder. "Oh, you want some more," Paulie asked as he walked toward Lucci rolling his sleeves up. "I'll take you on anytime."

"Enough Paulie," Iceburg finally spoke.

"Thank god," Raindra murmured as she walked closer to the three. Lucci turned to face the Straw Hats once more.

"Please excuse us for the fuss. I'm Rob Luc-" The pigeon stopped his words with wide eyes. "I mean my name is Hattori and this is Rob Lucci. We both work at Galley La's factory." Raindra couldn't help but smile as how her friends seemed to think he was cool. That was right before Paulie got mad at Nami for wearing a skirt. It made Raindra feel lucky that she wore a pair of jeans.

"This doc is a man's work place," Paulie walked toward her just as Kalifa moved in the way.

"Now now Paulie," she spoke calmly like you would with a child. "Let's calm down." Paulie's eyes seemed to pop as he looked down at Kalifa's skirt.

"You to Kalifa," he shouted as Lucci grabbed onto the anger shipwright's arm. "How many times have I told you that thoughs clothes aren't appropriate? If you want to look professional wear pants or at least ankle length skirts."

"This guy has issues," Usopp said and Raindra had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Luffy had no luck with that and just burst into laughter.

"Well enough of that," Iceburg told his shipwrights. "Let's open the gate and start the tour already." Both stopped before moving to the huge stone gate. Lucci moved to grabbed Raindra by the waist as he walked up to the door. Raindra blushed as she looked up at him with wonder. Both shipwrights used one arm to open the doors to everyone's shock. Raindra would have thought it would at the very least take 10 men for each door.

"You won't hurt them, right?" Raindra whispered quietly to the man that held her.

"As long as they don't get in the way of my mission," he spoke lowly so only she could hear what he said. "You did better than I thought you would," he praised just as quietly in her ear. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she looked over to see Usopp watching them. She knew if she did anything now the pigeon, Hattori would just inform Lucci.

Usopp ran in with Luffy as Nami walked along listening to Iceburg and the blonde woman with him. Lucci just pulled Raindra toward a pile of thick logs. She couldn't help but admire how everyone in the shipyard seemed to stop what they were doing for a second to just greet Iceburg. They were so excited. She noticed Luffy trying to get Iceburg as a new crewmate and the ship's shipwright. A giggle slipped through her lips as she saw everyone's face about the topic. No one looked at all pleased with Luffy's question. Her slate eyes glance toward Lucci's to see that he was looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked feeling him tug her to a pile of huge logs stacked on each other. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. Raindra couldn't stop the pink blush that appeared on her face. "Lucci," she muttered as she looked at his arms that were wrapped around her waist. He didn't seem to notice how she looked and stayed quiet. Not long after a flash of orange and blue had come flying down.

"Kaku, where'd you run off to?" Paulie asked as he noticed the long nosed shipwright land nearby. Kaku didn't seem to waste a second as he walked toward them.

"An assessment," was the man's reply. He seemed so serious it made Raindra wonder if most people around the doc were like this.

"Wow, you are fast! Huh? I take it you checked at the ship?" Nami asked him with a charming smile. Her orange hair slightly blew away from her face.

"That I did little missy," Kaku replied not giving anything away. His eyes move from Nami to Iceburg. "Now that is a coincidence. We were wondering where you were."

"They told me why they were here," Iceburg spoke with a hint of interest. "How is the ship?"

"About that," Kaku trailed off and Raindra's heart filled with dread. His tone didn't make it sound like there was any good news.

"Luffy get down here," Nami called up to where Luffy, who was on a huge ship.

"Okay, be right there," he called back causing Raindra to sigh. Nothing seemed to go right since they'd got to Water 7. "Did something happen to Usopp?" Luffy asked as he came to stand with them. Slate eyes roamed around the shipyard with worry. Nowhere could she see her friend. Where did he go?

"Well he was looking at the canons over there a second ago," Nami pointed toward some canons. "But..." She trailed off sounding unsure as she looked around for him as well.

"Hey, you there," a shipwright called out as he came up toward Nami and Luffy with two black bags that looked close to what Usopp had. "These bags are yours aren't they?"

"Usopp was supposed to be taking care of thoughs," Nami complained with a groan. "But yea, they're ours."

"Thanks buddy," Luffy replied as the man gave the bags to Luffy.

"I can't believe that idiot," Nami started on her rant not noticing the ice cold glare sent her way from Raindra. "Wondering off at a time like this and how could he leave our precious money alone like that," she complained letting everyone know of her thoughts on the matter.

"Your money," the man sounded befuddled.

"Yea thoughs bags you've found have 2 million in them," Luffy replied like it was nothing.

"Your funny kid," the man burst out laughing before he walked away. Raindra's slate orbs followed the man until he disappeared.

"So how much do you think the repairs will cost?" Luffy asked with a laugh. "We got plenty of money to spend. And no price is too high for our Merry." Kaku walked past Luffy and Nami and sat close to Raindra and Lucci. "And while you are at it, why don't you make her stronger, faster, tough as nails and of course decked out with cannons." Raindra rolled her eyes at Luffy trying to imagine what he was yet couldn't.

"I'd like some pretty engravings or some kind of decoration along the hull. Also can you guys renovate the inside," Nami asked with a big smile. Raindra looked to Kaku and noticed how grim he looked. There had to be something wrong. Just the look he had as he looked to the ground filled her with dread.

"Oh and a big statue too," Luffy continued happily. "And when I say big, I mean huge, kay?" His arms went up in the air as he tried to show what he meant by huge. Raindra wanted to remind them that the ship they had was still small for all that stuff.

"Not so fast," Kaku's words beat her own. Both Nami and Luffy's smiles dropped as they noticed his grim face. "That ship of yours has gone on some really extraordinary journeys, hasn't she?" The dreadful feel never left her as she took in his words.

"Yea, you bet," Luffy had his smile once again across his face. "We've done it all! A while back we flew in the sky and then fell back down. We climbed a big mountain too. So you got to work hard to fix her up extra good, okay?" Luffy went on like a child moving his arms everywhere. It would have made the girls laugh if it wasn't the look they saw on the long nose shipwright. Luffy frowned as Kaku said nothing. "You don't think I'm lying do you?"

"That isn't the issue," Kaku spoke seriously.

"What do you mean?" Raindra asked nervously but concerned.

"Her battle scars are far worse than you think," he said as he looked toward Luffy and Nami with a straight face. As soon as the words left his mouth a tightening feeling around Raindra's heart appeared. Her eyes glued onto him hoping to hear everything was going to be okay with the Goin' Merry.

"Then you are saying it's going to take a long time to fix her?" Nami asked concerned.

"No ma'am. It's not about the time. It's not about skill either. I'm saying no one can fix her, not even us," Kaku told them causing the two Straw Hat's to gasp in shock. Raindra fell back into Lucci's chest looking up at the sky. How could this be happening? She had joined the crew when they first got that ship. It was family. Why hadn't anyone noticed this was happening? A tear slid down the side of her face as her slate eyes closed for a moment.

Paulie walked over to sit on the other side of the couple with a sigh. "So that means the keel is damaged huh?" He asked as he pulled his cigar out of his mouth.

"That's right," Kaku replied looking at the blond shipwright. "It looks like it's taken a real wallop."

"No way," Nami said as she found her voice. "We… We've gone everywhere without any problems until now." Raindra could hear her friend's voice breaking.

"That ship is Usopp's treasure," she murmured to herself as her eyes opened to scan the ship yard once more. She hoped she might have spotted him, but she didn't. Why did he have to disappear? Maybe it was better he wasn't here to hear all of this. Her slate eyes scanned again, a part of her just hoping to see him so he could prove them wrong. And another wanted him to never hear of this so he wouldn't be in the pain they were in now. "How is he going to react?" Her voice was small as she thought back to the island she and Usopp met, and how they started their journey.

"In theory, even if we did everything we could. The probability of your ship lasting until the next island," he paused causing them to gulp. "Is zero," he finished as Raindra felt her heart crack into two.

"What? You can't fix the Goin' Merry? Why not," Luffy yelled in anger. "I thought all of you were supposed to be awesome shipwrights." Everyone just stayed quiet with a straight face as they listened to Luffy. Raindra wished he would just understand what had been said. But that had been what she loved about him, how he never gave up. "Don't worry about the money. We've got plenty."

"It's not about the money, son," Kaku spoke sternly causing Luffy and Nami to gasp. "No matter how much you pay. That ship can't be restored to what she used to be. To be honest, I'm rather impressed that you got that old girl this far. Considering the condition that she's currently in," Kaku spoke.

"What's that supposed to mean? What is exactly is going on with the Merry?" Nami snapped her questions at them.

Paulie looked right at Nami with his cigar sticking out of his mouth a bit. "Do you know what the keel is, you immoral girl?" He asked.

"Immoral," she sounded offended by the word. "The thing at the bottom of the boat," she guessed sounding unsure.

"Yea," Paulie said breathing out a puff of smoke. "It's the most important piece of lumber on a ship. It crosses from stem to stern and provides support. When you built a ship, you start off but placing the keel. Then you set up to wood for the stem, the stern, the frame, frame brackets, and deck beams. All the pieces are carefully assembled together as the keel serving as the core. It's the very backbone, framework and life of every vessel constructed, and when it's severely damaged then that's the end of it," Paulie explained to them. Raindra never realized how important the keel had been. "You can't just replace it with a new one. That will be the same thing as building a new ship from scratch. And that is the reason we, or anyone won't be able to fix her. Your ship is a bunch of wood stuck together awaiting her end."

"Hey you don't say such horrible things," Nami snapped out as her voice broke.

"Horrible or not, it's the truth," Paulie with his eyes closed but his expression was still emotionless. Raindra bit her lips at how true the words sounded. She didn't want to leave the crew when this was happening. She was barely taking it alright, and she had just left them.

"Okay, Fine. Just rebuild her from the ground up, like you said before. Build another Goin' Merry!" Luffy exclaimed as he waved his arms.

"Sorry, not possible," Hattori spoke behind Raindra causing her to look up at the white pigeon.

"Why not," Luffy yelled at him. They stayed quiet.

"Why not Lucci," Raindra asked quietly her slate eyes meeting his black ones.

"We could build a very similar ship, but no one could build you one that is exactly the same. Nowhere in the world are there two completely identical ships. It simply cannot be done," Hattori answered shaking it's head.

"What do you mean? Why?" Nami asked sounding less angry and more in control of her emotions.

"Tell me are there any trees in the world that grow exactly the same way?" Both Raindra and Nami gasped at the thought. A sailing ship is mostly built out of lumber. So the overall size and shape of the vessel is determined by the type of wood used. That is why an exact duplicate of your ship can't be built by us or anyone. Even when using the same blueprint. If we made a ship like that with those exact specification, the ones who would notice the difference and will feel it's a completely different ship would be all of you guys." Hattori finished pointing at Nami.

"No way," Nami said as she gripped her hand into a fist. "So you are saying it's absolutely impossible for us to continue sailing on the Goin' Merry?"

"Unfortunately yes," Kaku spoke up as he looked at them. "You could either wait around for her to sink or you could dismantle immediately." Raindra turned her head so she was looking at Lucci's neck. This was like a nightmare she wished she could just awake from. How did everything fall into this?

"Lucci," her voice murmured and he moved to look down at her. "Is this really happening?" He nodded to her as one of his hands moved to rest on her head. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted to scream, yell that it was all lies, but the words couldn't find their way out of her. She just cried.

"Hey Iceburg," a man called catching the bluette's attention once more. Her pale hands move to wipe the tears off her face. "There is someone at the front gate that wants to see you." Ice Berg hummed as he looked to Kalifa.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone on your appointment schedule for today," she said as she looked down at the papers in her arms.

"It looks like thoughs world government officials again. Should I tell them you're unavailable?" Raindra looked at the tanned man with what looked like he had bed head to speak. She wondered what work he did to make a ship.

"Well, yes please. Say I'm gone, by the way Lulu you got quite a case of bedhead," Iceburg pointed out.

"Oops, how embarrassing," Lulu spoke as he raise a hand to the spike, "My apologies." He pushed the spike down only for it to pop out the other side of his head. "Anyway, I'll ask them to leave."

"Uh thanks," Ice Berg's eyes widen as he looked at the man's hair. "I appreciate it."

"Hold it right there Iceburg," a deep voice called out causing Raindra to shiver. Who was that? She turned her head to see three people walking towards them in black suits. "Looks like you're here after all."

"Who are they?" Raindra asked.

"Government officials," Lucci whispered into her ear.

"Hey you two got to hide," Paulie told Nami and Luffy. "Government officials are here."

"What? Uh okay," Nami said as her and Luffy grabbed their bags and hid behind the huge log piled Lucci, Raindra, Paulie and Kaku sat on.

"Well, hello Corgi," Iceburg greeted. "As you can see I'm not here today."

"Yes, you are," Corgi said hints of anger in his tone. His eyes narrowed at the blue haired man. "Come now, I've come all the way out here by sea train. Don't turn me away, it's impolite." The man turned his head slightly to sniff the air. Lucci's arms wrapped around Raindra's waist as his black orbs looked at Corgi. "Huh… For some reason I detect the scent of pirates," he chuckles darkly causing Raindra to tense. "Whatever. In any case I want to talk to you."

"I don't like you! Go away," Iceburg dismissed him childishly.

"Are you a child?" Corgi asked with a frown to only notice Iceburg started to pick his nose.

"Nah-nu, I'm totally an adult," Iceburg answered him with a childish tone. Raindra couldn't help just stare at the man.

"Then start acting like one," Corgi made a sound of clearing his throat as he spoke. "There is something of special importance I need to discuss with you. I would appreciate it if you would hear me out. Come let's talk this over in private." Just the way Corgi's tone was made Raindra want to tell Iceburg to say no. But Iceburg nodded before he and Kalifa left with the government officials.

"Those government guys are so damn persistent," Paulie complained as he too watched the group leave as well. "What the hell do they want with Iceburg anyway?"

"Look it has nothing to do with us," Hattori spoke waving his wing at Paulie. Raindra looked up at the bird puzzled, "Probably political stuff."

"That would make sense," Raindra comment quietly.

"Should I beat them up?" Lulu asked as he rubbed his head.

"I wouldn't, I mean they're government guys after all," Kaku replied seriously.

"He does have a point," Raindra sighed.

"Yea," Lulu agreed with her. A scream filled the air causing everyone to look around. Raindra closed her eyes knowing it had come from Nami. Paulie shot up from his seat and went around the corner in anger.

"Idiots, what the hell are you," he cut off before pointing at where the two Straw Hats hid. "Hey lady, if you sit like that everyone will see your," he cut off again trying to get the words to come out.

Raindra tried to hear what was going on until another yell came but from Luffy, "200 million!"

"Gone," Nami voice yelled out. "It's really gone! Wait, look at these bags. They aren't even ours!" Lucci sighed as he pulled Raindra up with him and dragged her toward the noise. They saw Luffy and Nami looking down at empty cases.

"Hey, hey keep it down," Hattori said loudly. "What's wrong?"

"Our money," Luffy spoke as he looked a bit too white. "Our money is gone."

"Vanished, Gone, Disappeared," Nami said with dread trying to make at point. She looked just as pale as Luffy.

"What?" Paulie asked.

"Paulie was it you again?" Hattori asked pointing it's wing toward the blond.

"What? NO!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Honest?" Hattori asked as both he and Lucci eyed Paulie.

"Why would I lie?" Paulie snapped at them.

"You mean it?" Hattori asked.

"Yes I mean it!" Paulie yelled. Raindra started to giggle as they continued to yell. They stopped as they looked to see Lulu talking.

"That's strange," he commented. "Huh, I was so certain that I saw your long nose." Raindra paled as Nami peeked out from the corner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," She said loudly. "Hold on a sec."

"That's Usopp," Luffy yelled the second after.

"You saw him with the Franky family," Nami asked him.

"Well you could say he was with them, or maybe you could say he was being dragged away," Lulu said as he pushed in his hand only for another to random pop out again.

"That's kidnapping," Nami yelled at him and Raindra fell to her knees at the words. "Luffy we got to find him," Nami said as she turned to her captain only to see ran by.

"Right," he called back, before disappearing.

"Wait," Nami yelled after him. "Hold on, where are you going to look?" But he was gone.

"Raindra," Hattori spoke. She moved to look up, only to see Lucci was looking down at her with a hint of concern.

"Lucci," she spoke quietly. "Do you think I could go and pick my stuff up and say my goodbyes to the rest of the crew?" There was no answer he just held his hand out to her. She placed her hand into his for him to pull her up into his chest. To anyone it would seem that he was trying to give her comfort.

"Be back here for the evening when we close," he whispered in her ear. She gulped but nodded to the command.

"Of course," her voice left her as she pulled away.

"Raindra," Hattori spoke as Lucci pulled out a wallet from his back pocket. "Take this and go shopping for some new clothes."

"Alright," she agreed as Lucci placed it into her hand. "I'll see you later," she spoke as her eyes looked around to see only Kaku's attention was on them. Raindra turned and walked out of Doc 1 slowly as she felt eyes watching her leave. It made her tense. It hadn't taken her long to get out of the place and as soon as she got out of site of the build, the feeling of relief filled her. "That could have gone so much easier for me," she spoke to herself as she wandered down some streets and allies.

Raindra didn't know where she was going until she passed a shop with clothing. She hummed to herself as she looked through the window. "I guess I could stop by here…" Her eyes scanned the street about her before she entered.

The shop was nice. There were different types of clothes in almost every color. Raindra looked through racks and racks of clothes. She ended up wandering around until she found a few pairs of black jeans, deep blue jean, and a few different colored tank tops. She also picked out a black hoodie, and a simple knee length black dress that had long black sleeves. By now she thought she spent enough time looking and was going to buy the items, only to spot a nice black leather backpack. She grabbed it and went right to the clerk but still looked around at the stuff that she passed.

"Is this all for you?" The clerk asked with a huge smile.

"Yea," Raindra said as she held out the cash for the items.

"Would you like the clothes in the backpack or shopping bags?" The clerk asked as they accepted the cash from the bluette.

"In the backpack is alright," Raindra replied as she watched the person fold and pack her newest clothes in the bag. It didn't take long for her to get her bag and leave the store. "Now to the ship," she said to herself as she walked to where the Goin' Merry had been docked. Hopefully the crew was there and then again she might have a harder time with them all there and not when she just had to tell Usopp, Nami and Luffy.

She sighed at where her thoughts had gotten. Images of her crew dying as she thought about staying with them. She would just be causing trouble if she stayed. Just as she decided to keep the deal she thought of Zoro and how she was going to miss the quiet swords man.

Her eyes looked up to see the ship right in front of her. "How long was I thinking?" She asked herself a bit confused but shrugged it off as she went on to the ship. The last thing she thought she would see was a gun to her head. "Whoa," Rain held her hands up as she looked passed the gun and to Nami. "I just wanted to get some of my things."

Nami's brown orbs widen as she slowly lowered the gun. "Raindra," Nami spoke quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Rain asked only to find Nami hugging her so tightly with tears in her eyes. "Nami," Raindra exclaimed in alarm. What was going on? Did things get worse? "Nami, you're worrying me," she told the orange hair woman as she pulled her a bit away so she could look at the other's face.

"Why do you have to leave us?" Nami asked her suddenly. "Why couldn't he just have joined the crew? Or you leave later on?" Raindra stood there tense as she thought of what Nami had asked. Slate orbs wondered the deck to see no one around. No one there for her to change the topic. What was she going to say? There was no way Lucci would ever join, and she already should have been his wife as soon as she left the East Blue.

"Nami," Raindra spoke sadly. "He wouldn't like this life. He didn't even like that my father had this life. I want to be with him. If I stay longer I'll never leave." Nami nodded sadly.

"I understand," she replied.

"Nami where is the crew?" Raindra still was confused that only Nami was here.

"Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro went to get Usopp," Nami told her as she looked toward the bag of money left by a lot of weapons. "I found him injured in the middle of the street."

"No," Raindra gasped as her hand went to her mouth. A quick image filled her head of what Nami would have seen.

"He will be okay Rain," Nami said as she saw the bluette's fear.

"He's my oldest and dearest friend," Raindra sighed as she looked back towards Water 7. "Promise to keep an eye out for him. Please." Nami's brown orbs looked right into Raindra's stormy ones.

"I'll try."

"It's all I ask," Raindra told her before both of them hugged again. "I got to get my stuff," Rain told her once they pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you Rain."

"I'm going to miss you too," Raindra said as she walked into the cabin area she shared with Nami and Robin. "It's to keep them safe," she murmured as she pack her clothes into her new bag and slipped two books in it as well. Her hand touched the sword on her hip, with a huge gulp she removed it from her and left it on her old bed. "I'm sorry."

She left the cabin to see Nami leaning on the railing staring out at the sea. Sadness filled Raindra's heart as she thought that this will be the last time that she'll see her. "You'll take care of yourself," Nami spoke causing Rain's eyes to widen. "You still are family."

"I will, and I wish you well," Raindra told her as a small smile appeared on her face. "I must go."

"You aren't even going to wait until everyone comes back?" Nami turned to face her with confusion. Raindra tried to keep her small smile but it was hard.

"I have to be at Doc 1 before it closes and they could come back late into the night. You know them," Raindra said as she looked toward the city once more. "Maybe I can meet up tomorrow."

"Okay," Nami said before she dashed over to give the bluette one last hug. "I'll see you later."

"Yea," Raindra looked down unsure that they would.

Soon Raindra was back into the city and ended up stopping into a bar. She sat down just as the bartender turned to face her. He had a friendly smile as one hand was wiping a glass dry. "What can I get you?" His deep voice asked with a laugh. Raindra couldn't help but to stare. He was tall with big lips. He had a black beard that matched his hair which was styled to look almost like a bull. The black t-shirt with yellow spots peaked out from the apron. "Miss," he said as he raised a brow at her.

"Just a water please," she said with a smile.

"Of course," he replied as he moved to fill a glass with water and put it in front of her.

"Thank You," she said before she moved to take a slip. The cold icy liquid felt good going down her throat. She couldn't believe she was this thirsty.

"It's no problem," he told her as she pulled out Lucci's wallet.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked jokingly yet his eyes narrowed darkly at the wallet.

"What do you mean?" Raindra asked confused before she looked down at the wallet and blushed. She placed it back into her pocket and pulled out her light blue one. "Sorry, I took my boyfriend's wallet out by mistake."

"The drink is free," he told her before moving to get someone else a refill.

"That's weird," she murmured as she placed her wallet back into her other pocket. Her eyes moved to look around to see people smiling, and enjoying their drinks. It was nice to see. No one seemed to be drunk yet.

"What brings you to Water 7?" The bartender asked as he came to stand in front of her once more.

"Ship repairs," Raindra gave him a smile. "My crew needed someone who knew what they were doing to fix up their ship. Well my old crew. I don't know how long I'm staying around." She commented before she took a slip of her water.

"Sounds like you come from a pirate crew," he laughed. "What is your name anyways?"

"Raindra," she replied without skipping a beat. "And I guess I sound like I come from one with the way I've been raised." She looked right into his eyes and noticed how he was listening with interest not like any other bartender did. But another part of her wanted to tell him everything.

"You were raised on a ship?" He sounded shocked. She didn't blame him much since she knew a lot of children of pirates never really were raised on the crews but on islands with other family. At least from what she knew.

"Born and mostly raised," she told him with a smile. "Princess of the crew, as my family used to tell me."

"I'm surprised you're not staying with them," he told her with a chuckle. "Family is close at times."

"I left them a while back," she told him as a frown appeared on her face. A haunted looked came to her eyes as she spoke. "Something went wrong and they changed, I left back on the seas with a new crew though and now I'm parting ways once more with another group I call my family. I wish I could say more but it's such a long story and not all of it is mine to tell."

"Is that right?" He said with a friendly smile.

"I don't think I caught your name," she told him.

"Blueno," he replied with a friendly chuckle.

"Nice to meet you Blueno," she said quietly as her slate eyes looked at the glass of water in her hands. A haunted look came across her face as she thought to herself. Nothing felt right, nothing at all. A feeling of being lost filled her as she remembered moments with the Straw Hats. Her mind thought of Lucci, did she want to be with him now? "He doesn't have to be my future," she murmured as her thoughts went to the sea train. Not a second later she gulped all the water and left the glass at the bar. "Thanks for the water," she told Blueno with a smile before she grabbed her bag. Her feet lead her right out of the bar and through Water 7 until she was standing in front of the train station.

Doubt filled her once more as she looked toward Galley-Law. Lucci could always find her unless she was on the run but then what would happen if she left. Would her crew be safe then? Raindra stood by the rails watching people travel on a few trains. She didn't even know how long she was standing there. Her thoughts wouldn't let her choose to let her leave or let her stay. It wasn't only her life that was affected by her choices.

"Damn, why is this so hard?" She muttered to herself looking up at the sky it was a beautiful golden color with mixes of reds, oranges, and pinks.

"What's so hard?" The voice spoke right behind her spooking her. Raindra swung around but her balance went off and she felt herself fall toward the water. Slate orbs widen with fear as her breath hitched. Luck was on her side when the long nosed shipwright grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the edge of the platform. "Careful now," he told her with a friendly laugh.

She just stood there trying to catch her breath. Slowly she ended up falling to her knees with tears in her eyes. Damn her fears. "Breathe," she voiced to herself in a whisper. It was something that centered her whenever she felt panic.

"Are you alright Raindra?" Kaku knelt down placing his hand on her shoulder. She just nodded even though her body shook.

"Is she fine?" A man's voice asked though Raindra barely heard it.

"Yea," Kaku replied. "I just think she freaked a bit."

"Nothing to see here people," a voice yelled confusing Raindra. Her eyes looked up to see people being waved away. Kaku still knelt in front of her, his eyes watching the people walk away. Her breathing slowly returned to normal that moment Kaku's eyes moved to look right at hers.

"Why are you out here of all places?" She didn't say a word to answer his question. Kaku sighed before he helped her up and took the bag she had on her to swing it over his shoulder. "Lucci wants you back at his side since you never showed up," Kaku told her as he started to walk toward the exit of the train station. Raindra slowly followed him with her legs still a bit shaky.

Right outside the station she tripped over her shaky feet and landed hard on the stone ground. There was a pain that shot through her ankle. Tears filled her eyes as she pushed herself to sit up. "Damn," Raindra cursed as she moved her hand to check her foot. Kaku moved to kneel in front of her moving her hands away from her ankle.

"It's already started swelling," he spoke as his eyes looked up to see the watery slate that stared at the ground. Why was she feeling so emotional? She already left her newer family, her crew. Was it enough she almost faced her fear, now she ended up injuring herself? Everything wasn't looking up at all. "Is it painful?" Kaku sounded like he cared. Maybe he did. Or it could all be an act.

"A bit," she murmured as her arm moved to wrap around herself.

"Can I move you to a bench? I wouldn't want someone to come along and step on you," Kaku told her with a comforting smile. Rain sighed but nodded. He didn't waste a second; she was up in his arms and then placed on the closest bench. "How is that?" No answer. Her eyes still looked to the ground. "Tell me something Raindra," Kaku spoke causing her to look at him.

"Like what?" Her voice spoke her fear.

"Well… What age did you meet Lucci?"

"I was five," she told him quietly.

"What is your home like?" Kaku just asked another question.

"Why do you want to know?" Raindra asked sounding completely confused.

"Can't I ask?" Kaku shoot back. "It's an easy way to get someone from focusing on their fear."

"Oh," she murmured. "What counts as a home?"

"It depends on the person," Kaku shrugged as he leaned back against the bench. "To me these past five years made Galley-La a home for me." Her slate eyes moved to look at him. He looked peaceful like he was comfortable with this type of life.

"The Goin' Merry was my home," Raindra told him quietly. "The Straw Hats are my family, even though it hasn't been a year yet." Kaku smiled as she spoke. His eyes watched her shift to wrap her arms around her.

"How did you meet the Straw Hats?"

"They showed up on the beach of the island I was living on at the time. Usopp was going to threaten them away because of the pirate flag that was on one of their tiny ships," a slight smile appeared on her lips as she pictured the day within her head. The way she quietly moved down to the sandy beach to hide behind a rock with her sword as the other four friends on the cliffs edge. Carrot, Pepper, and Onion were in the bushes moving some of the flags. "Luffy, said some words that scared Usopp and Zoro moved to use his swords. I couldn't help but pull mine and met the edge of his. That was one of the few times I surprised the swordsman of the crew."

"It doesn't sound like the crew was big at all," he said raising a brow.

"Then it was only Nami, Luffy and Zoro. They didn't even have the Goin' Merry yet," she agreed. "The crew is still small but it's just fine."

"Feel better?" Kaku asked her only to receive a nod. "So do you want to explain why the panic attack earlier?" Raindra bit her lip as she looked to the sky willing her voice to speak.

"I'm afraid of water," Her voice was quiet yet Kaku could hear it perfectly.

"It must be hell being in Water 7 then," he pointed out.

"Let me correct myself. I'm afraid of being in it," she muttered only to hear Kaku chuckle once more.

"So when I startled you and you were going to fall in your fear kicked in?"

"Of course," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Did you always fear it?"

"It wasn't always," they hear Hatori speak and looked over to see Lucci walking towards them. "She fears the sea since she ate a devil fruit," the bird continued with the answer.

"That makes sense," Kaku commented thoughtfully.

"Raindra, you didn't show up when Galley-La closed," Hatori pointed out and she blushed looking away from him.

"I lost track of time," she replied quietly. There weren't many people out now as the sun has set. The three didn't seem at all worried about people overhearing anything that was said. "I was just thinking."

"It doesn't explain why you were standing at the edge of the station, near the tracks," Kaku mentioned sternly. "But it does explain how I startled you."

"Why were you at the station?" Lucci spoke quietly this time and not Hatori. Raindra tensed up at his voice unsure what the right answer would be to this. "I expect an answer from you."

"I wanted to see the sea train," she whispered not noticing the two CP9 members eyes narrowed on to her face.

"Are you sure you weren't planning on running?" Lucci had moved to bend near her in mouth near her ear. His voice was cold. It sent shivers down her spine. Her eyes looked a head as her heart hammered in her chest. "I'm waiting for your answer," he chuckled deeply still near her ear.

"I wouldn't run with the lives of the Straw Hats on the line," she whispered and he pulled away with a smirk. She forced herself on her feet to only for her hand to grab onto his arm for support. Her slate eyes widen. A weakness. One she didn't need him to use to his advantage.

"Are you sure you could walk?" Kaku asked standing up on the spot. He sounded concern. "She had tripped really badly," he directed toward Lucci. Raindra was about to tell them she was alright, but the words vanished as Lucci picked her up in his arm as the bride she was.

"Let's go," Hattori ordered before the two men, with Rain walked away from the station.

**Raindra: This is a rewrite of my story CP9's Attack with new scenes and detail, there will be another chapter or two to come. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Until Next Time (n_n)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CP9 and Her Promise (I don't own One Piece)**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Raindra's stormy slate orbs blinked open to see darkness. Confusion clouded her mind until it came rushing back to her head. She had been with Lucci and Kaku… She fell asleep… Where was she now? She forced herself to sit up only to be pulled down into a warm chest by an arm wrapped around her. Her eyes widen as she noticed she was lying next to someone. "Clam yourself," his voice murmured deeply with sleep.

"Lucci," she murmured as her eyes started to see the outline of his figure within the dark. Or maybe she thought she saw it. "What time is it?"

"Time for everyone to be asleep," his voice sounded as his other arm wrapped around her. She gulped a bit as she tried to push out of the arms only for them to tighten.

"Lucci," she murmured once more trying to find a way to escape his hold. He sighed one his arms moved away from her to push him up a bit to look right at her figure. She didn't need to see his face to know he didn't look impressed with her.

"Is there a problem?" His voice sounded more awake this time and held a warning to tread carefully.

"This isn't… proper," she spoke nervously.

"What isn't proper about this Raindra," he purred to her and the next second she found herself pinned under his body, his hair falling lightly onto her face. "We are to be married if I recall." Her breath stopped for a moment, as she took in his words and their position. His hands were on her wrist and his legs had been on her own. "It's not like we are doing anything, unless you want to," his breath brushed her face causing her to gasp.

"Lucci," she murmured as she tried to free herself.

"Seriously Raindra," he pulled his face away a bit. "It's not unusual for pirates, is it?"

"You're not a pirate," she pointed out quietly as she stilled.

"Yet you are," he replied sounding bored. "At least I can tell you are completely innocence."

"Don't put it that way," she grumbled out looking away from where she knew he was.

"May we go to sleep or are you wishing to do something else?" He asked and she just could imagine his eyebrow raise as he asked.

"Sleep," she whispered before she felt him roll off of her only to pull her into his embrace once more.

"Just behave," he whispered into the darkness just as she closed her eyes. It wasn't going to be easy to fall asleep once more… or that is what she thought.

(n_n)

The sound of a door was the first thing she heard as she hid her face under a pillow. "Let me sleep some more Zoro," she spoke with no thought to it. She felt the bed dip next to her before hearing his voice.

"Do I want to know who this Zoro is?"

Rain pushed herself up with wide eyes to look right at Lucci. "I forgot I wasn't with the Straw Hats," she squeaked. He looked relaxed and calm from what she could tell but that still didn't mean one thing. He was relaxed and calm when fighting as well.

"Don't act that way Raindra, it doesn't suit you," he commented eyeing her. Her mouth opened and then closed not knowing what to really say to him. No come back came to her head. "Get dressed you are coming with me today," he spoke causing her to blink.

"I'm going to work with you?" She asked moving around him to push herself up from the bed. She bit her lip at a pain in her ankle but it wasn't so bad that she couldn't walk.

"No, you my wife to be are going with me to check on Iceburg since it would look odd if I didn't show up to see him," he replied with little emotion. "Nico Robin shot him last night, and everyone is going to be blaming the Straw Hats." Raindra turned to him looking a few shade paler.

"You said the Straw Hats are safe if I behaved…"

He leaned forward to gently touch her jaw, a smirk to his face. "I'm not going after them am I? Beside who was it that ignored there instructions last night?" Her whole body shivered at his words. "Now get dressed." She nodded moving away from him to turn to see her bag on the dresser. She pulled out one of the pairs of black jean that she brought the other day. As she moved through the rest of the bag trying to find something she'd wear with them, Lucci had moved to stand right behind her. "Something wrong?"

"Eepp," she jumped not expecting his voice to be that close to her ear. "When did you get there?"

"A little side-tracked?" he murmured into her ear as he smirked. "I had gotten you a dress shirt you could wear with the jean." Her eyes widen at this when he moved away pulling out a white dress shirt from the dresser in the room. "Stop wasting time," he commented throwing the top toward her. She turned her back to him, grabbing a black and light blue bikini for her bag. Her slate eyes glance behind her to see Lucci packing up clothes in a suitcase. So she quickly moved to change into the bikini and then threw on the jeans and dress shirt. The jeans fit to her like a second skin, the dress shirt wasn't tight but it wasn't baggy as well. It was nice; she thought as she grabbed her brush from the bag and ran it through her hair to get the knots out.

"Do I have to teach you how to dress as well?" She jumped as Lucci's voice came from right behind her. His hands grabbed the bottom of the dress shirt and he tucked it in to her jeans. Her face flushed as his actions. He was quickly done before the thought crossed for her to pull away from him. "I really don't have time for this."

"I could always go back to the Straw Hats until you do," she suggested looking away from him as she brushed her hair into a high ponytail. His hand grabbed hers fast and a snapping sounded through the room as she felt a piece of metal close around her wrist. She dropped her hairbrush before moving her wrist into sight to see the metal cuff. Dread filled her as she felt weakened. "It's made of sea stone, isn't it?"

"How great of you to notice," Lucci commented dryly. "It's to make sure you don't use your devil fruit power until my mission is over." Her eyes flickered to his dark ones unsure if she should say anything. "I don't know the lengths you'd go to keep them safe. They should be safe if they don't follow us to Enies Lobby but in case I don't need you getting involved."

"Enies Lobby?" Her voice broke as she heard the name of the judicial island. Was… No she couldn't be going there? He wouldn't leave her there? Would he? She's already trapped and that name meant death for some…

"You are coming with me and leaving once my mission is over," he said as if he read her mind. His hand touched her shoulder before he continued, "We are leaving Water 7 late tonight on the sea train to Enies Lobby." She flinched at the name but said nothing. "CP9 will bring Nico Robin there with the blueprints we were sent to find. After that you will be leaving with me."

She calmed slightly knowing it wasn't her end but it was her friends end. Robin was like an older sister to her and she really didn't want to watch her be hurt or worst killed. "Why won't you let Robin go?" She asked before she picked up her brush and dropped it into her bag. His hand tightened around her shoulder.

"Your friend knows too much," he told her. "We aren't talking about this again." Raindra bit her lip knowing he was set on his words. "We are late," and with that she was dragged along and out of the room.

(n_n)

Raindra soon found herself in one of the halls in the Galley-La's main building. Kaku and Lulu sat down while Paulie and Lucci stood waiting for the new. No one spoke just listened to commotion going on outside while they wait for news. Soon they heard the clicks of Kalifa's heels as she walked towards them.

"So what's the word?" Paulie asked sounding slightly worried.

She stopped a little away from them her hand looked to be fixing her glasses. "You may enter," she spoke quietly. "But try and keep your voices down please."

"Then he," Paulie's face lit up. "He's okay?"

"His injuries are still serious, but Mr. Iceburg has finally regained consciousness," Kalifa was trying to not cry as she spoke the last words.

"That's Great New!" Kaku, Paulie, and Lulu exclaimed happily. Raindra looked at them unsure what to do but smiled.

"Come on, let's see how he's doing," said Kaku as he stood up. They all nodded before they followed Kalifa to Iceburg's room. Paulie went to sit right in the chair by the bed. Raindra leaned onto Lucci as he wrapped an arm around her. She was so surprised by all the bandages. He just stared up at the ceiling.

"You're okay," Paulie exclaimed happily leaning toward the man.

"Well," Iceburg spoke, "I've been better, I suppose." Raindra moved slightly close to hear his quiet yet hoarse voice.

"All things considered, you are pretty lucky. Any way you just focus on getting better," Paulie told him looking at the brighter side of things. "In the meantime, you could count on us to take care of the ship yard, okay?"

"Yes, of course," Iceburg spoke clearer than before. Yet there was something, she could hear it. It was serious. "Now I need to talk to you about the people who broke into my room last night." The smile dropped from Paulie's face. Lucci's tighten his hold on me.

"Uh, yea. Well that's still under investigation I'm afraid," Paulie spoke sounding more serious as well.

"No, I remember them," Iceburg told everyone. Paulie and Raindra gasped in surprise just before everyone else gasped as well. Their eyes widen. "There were two, one of them was a large man that was wearing a mask," he continued. "The other was a woman, tall with long black hair. I could never forget those eyes," he spoke like he was reliving the night. "It has to be her…."

(n_n)

"One of the Straw Hats did this? Sure about that?" Paulie asked. Raindra couldn't help but wrap her arms around Lucci. She at least knew what set him off but she knew nothing of everyone in the room. Just hearing the information, she was afraid they'd go after her as she was too apart of the Straw Hats. "Of all people," Paulie seemed to have a little of doubt.

"Yes and my personal investigation lead to the same result. To make sure, I had Lucci contact the government to confirm identity and bounty," Kalifa answered her hand touching her glasses slightly.

"Yes, they said she was a notorious criminal. So it's no surprise that she'd do something dastardly to our boss," Hattori spoke for Lucci once more. Raindra gulped at the tension that filled the room. Everyone just was just so quiet.

"Our next course of action is crystal clear," Kaku calmed said with a frown. "We got to find those rapscallions and show them what's what." He was so serious. The way he looked at the ground in thought. Anyone could tell what was about to happen wouldn't be good.

"What in the hell were they thinking?" Lulu growled out in anger. "Don't tell me they were pissed off cause we wouldn't fix there ship." Raindra was about to say something to defend her crew but before she could she felt Lucci's figures dig in her side.

"I wonder that myself," Kaku commented. "But regardless what their motivations might be. The bottom line is that they are the culprits and they need to be dealt with."

"In other words, we should just capture the Straw Hats and interrogate them ourselves. Instead of wasting time trying to figure this crap out," Paulie growled from his seat. "None of this makes sense to me, but anyone who messes with Galley-La, is going to have hell to pay," everyone in the room heard the threat in his tone. The amount of hate in his voice sent shivers down Raindra's spine.

"Let's just put it out there that young Raindra here had nothing to do with it," Kaku commented thoughtfully.

"How would you know that?" Paulie turned to glare at the bluette girl in the room. She made a little noise before hiding her face into Lucci.

"I was with her in the evening," Kaku shrugged.

"She also slept at our place," Hattori added in causing Paulie to sigh.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY, THERE'S TROUBLE," shouted Tilestone as he burst into the room. He was one of the hugest guys Raindra had seen working at Galley-La.

"SHUT UP TILESTONE, YOUR THE WAY IN HELL TO LOUD," Paulie, Kaku, and Lulu yelled loudly at the man.

"YOU FOOLS! YOU'RE JUST AS LOUD AS HE IS," Kalifa shouted at them in anger, as her face went to the color of red.

"OOOHHH, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE UP YET MR. ICEBURG! THAT'S GREAT," Tilestone shouted with his arms in the air. He had a huge smile on his face as he laughed loudly. Raindra was to focus on the man that she never noticed Paulie leave his seat to punch Tilestone in the forehead so hard to send him out the door. All you could hear a thud as he landed outside of the room. Paulie moved into the doorway placing his hand against the door as he frowned at the huge man.

"He may be awake, but that doesn't mean you have to scream his ears off. Take it down a notch or two, Okay?" Paulie scolded the man without yelling, yet it was still just as terrifying.

"I'M SORRY," Tilestone shouted holding his head in pain. "I CAN'T HELP IT, I SWEAR!" Tilestone than sat up quickly. "I ALMOST FORGOT. I GOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"Fine, but stay outside. You could tell me from over there," Paulie told him as his hand left the door and went to his hip.

"WE GOT TROUBLE WITH THAT STRAW HAT GUY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT HE'S HAVING A BIG FIGHT WITH FRANKY, AND THEY ARE BOTH WRECKING UP THE SHIP YARD. IF WE DON'T STOP THEM, WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL DO," Tilestone shouted out before he sounded like he was crying loudly. From where Raindra stood peeking away from Lucci's chest she could see Paulie's face redden in anger.

"Straw hat again?" Hattori asked from his spot on Lucci's shoulder above Rain's head. "At least we know where to find him." Everyone seemed to tense to this knowledge.

"He's got some nerve," Paulie growled out causing Raindra to gulp. "I'll teach that punk to show his face on our turf." Paulie took off running with Kaku and Lulu on his tail.

"Come on," Hattori spoke as Lucci followed them at his own pace pulling Raindra along, leaving Iceburg with Kafia. She didn't care much too where they went but soon they neared Doc 1 screaming filled the air. She grabbed Lucci's arm without a thought and pulled him along to catch up with the others. Only to catch Paulie punching Luffy's face as Tilestone punched a tall light blue haired man to sending both the man and Luffy flying.

"No…" Raindra whispered letting go of Lucci's hand as he moved to join the other shipwrights.

"I can't see, it seems they both got hit," someone yelled from the crowd behind her.

"No, Look who it is," a woman's voice rang out.

"Who just punched me?" Luffy yelled out in anger.

"This is too easy. If you knew what's good for you, you would have skipped town a long time ago. You're in for it now," Paulie said standing in front of the other shipwright glaring at Luffy.

"Galley-La," the blue hair man spoke with a frown. "Great that's just what I need," he commented quietly as he looked on at the shipwrights. The crowd started to cheer as they saw the group for shipwrights. She looked at everyone only to spot Nami looking happy to see the shipwright. Rain wished she could tell her otherwise. "I'd bud out of this if I was you. Once these fists start rocking and rolling, they don't discriminate between pirates and shipwrights," he called out.

"That goes for other people's property too," Kaku commented back. "Surely you don't expect us to stand here gobsmacked, while you wreck our entire shipyard." He did have a point with that.

"I'M WARNING YOU FRANKY! IF YOU DON'T PAY FOR THESE REPAIRS! YOU WILL PAY IN BLOOD," Tilestone shouted in anger glaring holes at the blue haired man.

"His name is Franky?" Rain asked herself as she took a better look at the man. There was something off with him… Something not human?

"Alright Tilestone, calm down," Paulie held his hand out to stop the huge shipwright. "We can take care of Franky some other time. We got more important business to deal with right now. He moved his attention to Luffy. "Yea, I'm looking at you, Straw Hat. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I don't know if you're brave or stupid, either way you're dead." Raindra moved toward the group only to stop when Lucci sent a glare her way.

"Wait, What?" Luffy sounded completely confused by his words and Raindra couldn't blame him. She knew he hadn't a clue what happened. Yet she also couldn't defend them without endangering them and her family in the East Blue. "We just came here cause we heard the news about Ice-pops," Luffy tried to explain.

"Wasn't enough to wreck my house and beat up my boys, huh? What's wrong? Don't feel like a man unless you're pounding the heck out of shipwrights too? I know puberty can make you do some crazy stuff, but wow," exclaimed Franky loudly only to have Luffy glare toward him.

"I don't even know what's going on, so stop making fun of me," Luffy shouted at Franky.

"Play innocence all you like," Paulie responded before pulling a rope out of his sleeve. His eyes trained only on Luffy. "I won't go easy on ya." Raindra's heart pounded in her chest.

"Luffy," Rain cried out right before Paulie attacked.

"Rope Action Half-knot," Paulie yelled as the rope flew from his hand knotting around Luffy's neck. Raindra screamed in horror seeing her friend's eye almost pop of his head as the room tightened.

"Can't breathe," she could barely hear Luffy choke out before he was flying toward the air and into the ground. It was the same move Paulie had done on Lucci the day before but she doubted in her mine Luffy would land the same way Lucci had. She wanted to run to see if he was okay yet her muscles wouldn't let her move.

"DAME IT, JUST GO AWAY! I TOLD YOU SHIPWRIGHTS TO STAY OUT OF THIS, DIDN'T I? I'M THE ONE WHO OWES THIS GUY A BEATING, NOT YOU," Franky screamed out in anger. Her eyes trailed back to the shipwright to see them get ready for a full on fight. Her eyes froze on Lucci. He had no emotion yet his eyes looked as cold as the day she had met him.

"What are you doing? I don't have a reason to fight you guys," Luffy coughed as the dust clear. Yet Raindra didn't need to look away from Lucci to know Luffy didn't look to good. "Just hold on." Sound of gunshots filled the air.

"It doesn't affect him," she whispered as a reminder. "He is made of rubber." Her lips barely moved so no one knew what she had said. Cheers filled her ears as she saw Lucci start punching at Luffy, and Luffy blocked with his arms. Hattori had left Lucci to land on her shoulder. She couldn't care, she felt numb as all of this broke out before here.

"HEY! STOP IT," Luffy shouted right before Lucci punched him right into the ground. "Damn, you guys are strong."

"He isn't even using his full power," Raindra whispered as she took a step back for the scene in front of her. Tears forming in her slate orbs yet no one fell.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY WE'RE FIGHTING," Luffy yelled looking up as Paulie walked toward him. Hattori flew off her shoulder to land back on Lucci's. That second she turned on her heels and ran. She wasn't returning to the crew and she wasn't really running at least that's what she told herself as she forced herself through everyone. She couldn't stay standing there and watch.

Raindra closed her eyes as she soon as she got to the bar. "I could hide out here until everything finished," she murmured as a tears slipped from her eyes. Her pale hands came up wiping the tears away as she took a deep breath. Once she was sure she wasn't going to break down she entered the bar. It was pretty early in the day yet there was a good amount of people here. At the bar was Blueno wearing a yellow shirt with purple dots all over it. He looked to be cleaning a glass.

"If it isn't Miss Raindra," he chuckled as she sat at the end of the bar. "Water?" Her eyes flew up to him.

"Yes please," she murmured and the next second there was a glass of cool water in front of her and he seemed to have a new glass in his hands to clean. "Thank You Blueno," she spoke softly not really looking around at anyone.

"So what wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked cautiously.

"You look down," he shrugged though gave her his full attention.

"I just left the shipyard. There was a fight between the shipwrights and my old captain… I couldn't just stand there and watch. You know?" She told him keeping to the facts he'd hear soon enough. Her wrist laid onto the bar with a thud. She narrowed her eyes slightly seeing the sea-stoned cuff locked on her wrist through the dress shirt cuff.

"I bet," he replied.

"I hope you don't mind that I stay here until my fiancé comes to pick me up," she smiled a bit at him.

"It's not a problem," he told her with a smile. They fell into silence listening to everyone chat and all.

"Another one over here," someone shouted raising their mug. Blueno nodded and he turned to fill another mug.

"I could bring it to them," Raindra said as Blueno went to leave the bar. "I wouldn't mind."

"That is nice of you," he smiled passing her the mug. Raindra nodded before getting up from her seat and moving to the man who ordered it.

"Here you go sir," she passed it to him with a smile.

"Thanks," the man whispered as he eyed her up and down. "Here," he gave her some coins for the drink.

"May I take your empty mug back to the bar?" She asked sounding as careful as she could. He nodded and she grabbed the mug before bringing it up to Blueno giving him the coins.

"Nice job," he commented as he pocketed the money and putting the mug into the sink behind the bar.

"It's honestly not a problem," she told him feeling a bit better about helping out. "I don't mind helping out while I'm here. Not that I want to pressure you."

"No, it is nice having help," Blueno told her and she jumped up in excitement. She spent the next hour cleaning tables and refilling drinks. Blueno kept an eye out for the men that eyed her and broke up any fights. "You're doing a great job," Blueno smiled as she sat down at the bar to have him place a glass of water in front of her.

"Thanks," she said taking the glass for a sip.

Blueno was about to say something before the bar's doors were pushed open as everyone went quiet. "Hey there, welcome, how are you?" Blueno spoke after a small chuckle. Raindra turned her head to notice the blue haired guy. It was Franky from the shipyard and he had two girls following him in with black hair shaped into a square.

"How is everything going, Blueno!" Franky stood dancing slight back and forth with one girl on each side of him. "Feeling Super?" He exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Yea, well I suppose you could say that," he chuckled.

"What do you mean suppose?" Franky asked as he walked to sit at the bar. Raindra was lucky he wasn't in the seat next to her. "You're not a deceptive guy, are you? I'll take the usual," Franky said opening up his chest to pull out three empty bottles to give to Blueno. "Fill her up please."

"He's not human," Rain murmured before taking another sip. "I wonder if he's here, than is Lucci looking for me."

"Do you got any money," Blueno asked Franky as he wiped a glass mug.

"Just fill them up, will ya! Cola," Franky exclaimed looking at the man behind the bar annoyed. She noted the Blueno didn't seem to look worried at all; it almost looked like he was excited? "To think you run an establishment like this with a greedy notion of taking money from customers."

"We do have a little money," one of the girls spoke behind him holding up a bunch of bills.

"About a million Beli," the other girl said hold almost the same amount as the other had.

"WHAT?!" Franky exclaimed as he turned to face them holding onto his head in surprise. "WE HAVE THAT MUCH LEFT! HOW DISGRACEFUL! HOW TOTALLY UNCOOL TO THINK I DIDN'T SPEND IT ALL IN ONE NIGHT!" Raindra rolled her eyes at his overdramatic act. "HERE GIVE ME THAT," he grabbed the money from one girl before stepping onto a table someone was eating at. His foot barely missing the person's food. "WWWOOWW, LISTEN UP! THIS IS YOUR LUCKY DAY, CUSTOMERS! ALL YOU'RE DRINK OUR ALL ON ME, NOW BACK ALL THE BOOZE AS YOU LIKE. COMPLEMENTS OF ME, YOUR PAL FRANKY," He shouted throwing the money in the air so it rain down around the bar. Cheers broke out with happiness.

"That's over doing it," she commented and Blueno chuckled at her.

"So Blueno, where is my cola," Franky asked impatiently sitting back at the bar. "Come on, hurry it up already!"

"Looks like business has been good for you Franky," an older woman's voice spoke causing Raindra to lean a bit on the bar to see Miss Kokoro once again. Franky turned to look at the old woman before screaming.

"OLD HAG KOKORO THAT WAS YOU I SAT NEXT TOO!" His voice lowered as he glared toward her. She simple drank her booze with a smile on her face. "I thought it was a statue of a sea monster." She only laughed as she finished her mug.

"Granny, is it okay for me to get a refill on my juice than?" Her little granddaughter asked from the other side of her.

"Hey kid, this is a bar. It's no place for little shrimps like you," Franky told the girl making it clear he wasn't impressed.

"Business been good, right?" Kokoro said again causing him to groan.

"Fine, Whatever, suit yourself," Franky waved his hand at the girl. "Yea business has been outstanding but I feel terrible," he said resting his elbow on the bar his head against his hand. "In fact this entire week has been a total downer." He slammed his arm onto the bar. "And it's because of that stupid stupid pirate!"

Blueno walked back to the bar holding three glass bottles of cola. "Here you go full tank," he said as he placed them in front of Franky.

"Good, it took you long enough," Franky grabbed the three bottle and opened his chest once more to put them in before closing it. "Full, Full, Full," he chanted. "Come on, come on, come on!" Raindra stood up and walked to the side of the bar Blueno was to see him pulse. Before she knew it, stream came from him, and his hair stood up as if he had styled it with hairspray. "Super," he exclaimed a few seconds before he's arm hit against the bar. "Completely restored! That bastard, just waited until I get my hands on him. HEY, HAG, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" His attention moved back to Kokoro. Raindra saw Blueno move to fill the glass Kokoro had finished.

"I could do that," she spoke and Blueno passed her the pitcher to fill the glass. She started to poor the booze listening to the woman.

"Aqua Laguna is on it's way," she replied.

"Ahh, Is that right? No wonder the wind is blowing so strong today," Franky commented looking relaxed.

"You need to get your house prepped up for the storm," she told him as Raindra finished pouring her glass to place the pitch back where she saw Blueno get it from.

"Well there isn't much to prep really, seeing as I don't have a house anymore," he laughed slight as Blueno placed a mug of cola in front of the man.

"I was going to have a drink with Iceburg but it seems he was shot," Kokoro commented after gulping down half her glass. Raindra tensed slightly at the woman's words. News really does spread quickly in this city.

"Yea, I heard about that. They say pirates are reasonable," Franky replied after taking a sip of the cola. "Galley-La and the townspeople are ragging pissed."

"So a pirate did it huh?" She burst out laughing. "Do you honestly think that's what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Raindra asked just before Franky or anyone could say a thing.

"Hey, you sound like you knew something," Franky commented eyeing her. "If you really do than spit it out you old hag."

"Iceburg is always being hounded but the world government. You ever notice that?" She pointed out.

'I think there was people there the other day," Raindra thought back to the shipyard right before Nami had found out the money was stolen. 'Someone came to talk to Iceburg… but than Lucci's mission…'

"Sooooo?" There was a pause from Franky before you could hear a click in his head. "Wait are you trying to say that government lapdog Corgi pulled the trigger? That little troll isn't cut out to try something like that," Franky laughed at the thought as he recalled seeing the man before.

"You're right. That assassination plot falls more in line with the work of CP9, isn't that right Blueno? Ever heard of them?" The Lady directed he attention to Blueno as he topped her drink once more. Raindra tensed at hearing the name, though she couldn't tell anything from the bartender. Franky had looked bored.

"Only rumours really," he shrugged off the question.

"Gees you village simpletons sure out a lot of stock into stories about imaginary boogeyman shadow organizations," Franky commented sounding bored. Raindra would have thought he'd roll his eyes at the old lady. She honestly felt like she'd be in his shoes if it wasn't the fact she knew someone within said shadow organization.

"Don't be an idiot. Of course they exist," Kokoro scolded him. "They just never show themselves. Can't really work undercover if everyone knows who you are," she explained her eyes trained on her drink in her hand. Once she finished speaking she moved to drown the whole mug. Franky as well as Raindra eyed her.

'You seem pretty sure about yourself. Do you have any proof of this?" Franky looked like he was putting some thought on what she said.

"Nope! Just rumours," she told him as soon as she finished her mug. Her laughter filled the air.

"Stop screwing around Hag!" Franky shouted angrily over her laughter. "Rumours are superstitious nonsense.

"It remained a rumour for such a long time, huh. They're good at eliminating people without anyone noticing. If you mess with them, your dead meat," she spoke is such a serious yet chilled voice that Raindra couldn't stop the shivers from going up her spine. She hung to each word. Kokoro started to laugh like someone would do in a scary story. A part of her wondered why Lucci had yet to show up, than again she knew he didn't know she was there. When would he come?

(n_n)

The rest day flew by for Raindra. She was mostly at Lucci's side since he picked her up at the bar, if she wasn't in his sight line she was always in Kaku's sight than. Now she sat in Lucci's lap as he guarded Iceburg's door with some of the other shipwrights. All of them were guarding the building but only a few guarded his room.

"Is this really what the Straw Hats like?" Paulie grumbled out from where he sat eyeing the bluette on Lucci's lap with what looked like distrust. She honestly didn't blame him.

"I… Never has the Straw Hats hurt anyone without a reason. I can't think of a reason unless it was to protect someone or something. Robin is the newest though so I don't know everything of her past but I don't think she'd do this," she spoke only to stop at Lucci's arms tightening around her waist.

"That's interesting you say that… How long were you on that crew anyway?" Paulie asked sounding a bit interesting in her words. She looked at him in surprise unsure what he was thinking.

"I've been with them since they got the Goin' Merry in the East Blue," she commented as she thought back to that day she left with the crew. A new beginning that was what she had thought of it.

"Sounds like you were there when the crew first started," Kaku commented thoughtfully.

"I guess you could say that," she murmured not really paying attention anymore. They fell silent and she thought of her father. The last days she saw him… Before she had meant her new family, the Straw Hats. How it hurt her when she couldn't talk her father out of killing Kaya. He never did, but she wasn't much help with that. "Lucci," her voice got everyone's attention. It was sad, held so much sorrow. "What if the Straw Hats do come? I don't think I could handle watching their down fall… Not after seeing my own fathers."

"What is that you said Miss Raindra?" Kaku asked noticing they all had their eyes on her. Her slate eyes flashed up to his unsure what she should say. Lucci never hinted that she should keep quiet.

"My father was a pirate that hid in a village while I was young," she spoke with caution. "I didn't know he killed the people that took us in, until he aimed to kill their daughter. I wasn't strong enough to fight him but Luffy, Zoro and Nami came. Even my childhood friend tried. He never had a chance…" She trailed off remember his face.

"And you still joined the Straw Hats?" Paulie exclaimed in shock. "What were you thinking?"

"They said we were friends. My father wasn't the father who raised me," she defended her family. "I didn't think once, until I got here," she paused as she thought back to earlier in the day. "The fight earlier today made me realize I can't see them get hurt."

Before anyone could say anything they heard the door behind them open and Kalifa stepped out. "Excuse me, Paulie," she spoke.

"Huh," Paulie looked at her.

"Mr. Iceburg needs to see you. I assume it's very important," she told him politely.

"He asked for me?" Paulie seemed surprised by this.

"Yes, specifically" she replied. "I have somethings to take care of in my office if anyone needs me." There wasn't any emotion. Why? She turned to walk down the hall.

"Right," Paulie looked unsure.

"Looks like a strange timing for a one on one conversation," Kaku commented out loud turning his head toward Paulie. "What in blazes could it be about?"

"Don't have a clue," he said confused.

"IT'S HIS WILL," Tilestone shouted right before all the four other shipwrights moved to punch the huge man. Raindra had just moved out of the way in time. They sat back down besides Tilestone who stayed on the floor.

"Well," Lulu stood up away from his seat. "What are you doing out here? Go on in there and talk to him."

"Uh sure," Paulie said as he slowly got up. It was like he couldn't figure out what to do. Or what was really happening.

"Don't worry, we can step away from the door if you are concerned about privacy," Lulu commented with ease.

"Good idea," Kaku quickly agreed with the idea and with that both Kaku and Lucci stood up from their chairs. Soon Paulie entered the room while everyone moved a few feet away from the doors as to give Paulie and Iceburg there privacy as Lulu said.

"WHAT THE HECK COULD HE WANT TO TALK ABOUT TO PAULIE?" Tilestone shouted and Raindra sighed wondering if the other's ever got headaches around the loud man.

"Whatever it is, it's between them. We got enough to deal with. I think we need to say focus on our pirate problem," Lulu commented as he took charge.

"Right," Hattori spoke from Lucci's shoulder. "Okay, according to Kalifa, it's a small group with only seven people apart of the crew. The ones to watch out for are Straw Hat Luffy, Pirate Hunter Zoro, and Nico Robin." Raindra's slate orbs glance to see everyone with a straight face.

"I wouldn't underestimate the girl traveling along with them or the other guy with the long round nose," Kaku spoke up seriously.

"Usopp isn't someone to worry about," Raindra muttered looking to the ground.

"Yea, there are those two you just mentioned. Along with two others," Hattori pointed out. "It doesn't matter what those pirates are after. They set foot on this property tonight, they're done for. Every single last one of them, Got it?" Raindra shivered as each word seemed to drive a blade in her heart. Dread filled her as she hoped they'd stay away, but even she knew it in her heart that they'd show at some point.

"RIGHT," Tilestone yelled. They went silence and a few minutes later Paulie stepped out of the room with a grim look on his face. At the sound of the door closing cause them to turn their heads toward him.

"He'd done talking to you?" Hattori was the first to break the tense silence.

"Yea," Paulie didn't look at them for a second before a determined look came to his face. "Hey, listen guys," he finally looked to them. "I… Uh… Got to head out and take care of something, cool?"

"No problem, that will be fine," Lulu commented right off the bat. Raindra tilted her head as she picked up that he was sounding a bit unsure. What was it that Iceburg told him? "The four of us and Raindra will keep watch here." She turned on her heels to eye the shipwright. She hadn't expected to hear her name said.

"Thanks," Paulie replied. "Just keep Iceburg safe you guys." Raindra turned to look back to Paulie only to see he was looking right into her eyes now. Like he was trying to find something out from her, but less than a minute he turned away walking down the hall away from them.

"That was strange," she murmured feeling Lucci wrap his arm around her. His lips touched her ear.

"Behave," was all she heard him breathe as his attention move to the others. The part of her that had been quiet finally seemed to kick in as she tried to move away from him only to feel his nails dig into her side. Her heel moved to dig into his foot yet he didn't react to it besides his dark orbs narrowing down at her with a silent threat.

A loud bang rang around them causing Tilestone and Lulu to be startled and not notice the silent fight between the couple. "BOSS, ICEBURG ARE YOU OKAY?" Tilestone yelled as he pushed pass the two and into Iceburg's room.

"Yea, just a bit shocked," Raindra was able to hear his answer both she felt herself jerked to the side.

"There they are! It's that guy in the costume! Get them!" Other shipwrights yelled out around them. Yet she was face to face with Lucci.

"THOSE BASTARDS! I'LL POUND IN THERE FACES," Tilestone yelled stepping out of the room before dashing down the hallway.

"I got your back," Lulu commented as he chased after the huge man.

"Wait, hold on," Kaku yelled after them as she felt herself moved to be pushed against the wall of the hall. "For peat sake," Kaku comment angrily. His eyes flickered to Lucci and Rain. "Will you two relax?"

"I'd keep out of this," Hattori commented for Lucci not wanting to blow the cover yet.

"Let me go," Raindra growled out quietly.

"Are you going back on your word?" Lucci whispered causing shivers to go down her spine. "You know it's not only the Straw Hats I'll go after." The threat cause whatever fight that came out of her to freeze as her father's face flashed in her head and then of her Uncle Jango.

"I only promised to marry you not that I wouldn't protect my friends," she whispered out only to be slapped by him. Raindra only blinked as she was dragged to sit at the chairs that guarded the room.

"I'm warning you Raindra, I have no problem getting your Uncle killed," Lucci remarked quietly his eyes toward the room seeing the doors were closed.

"I understand," she murmured looking away. Lucci got to his feet and Kaku did to.

"Time to go," he commented he eyed her though. "Stay here." And with that Kaku and Lucci went and dressed up two people who they knocked out to look like each one of them before placing cloaks and masks off heading the same direction as Paulie had. She stood up and watched as they left. A gun shot went off in the room behind her not even a minute later. Raindra moved toward the door with wide eyes. Voices were heard through the door, yet she couldn't make out any words being said. Other shipwrights started to run toward the room just as a huge person with a bear mask steps out. Raindra's eyes widen as she pushed herself against the door as he steps past her to fight the new shipwrights. She took the moment to slip into the bedroom just before the door closed behind the person.

Nothing prepared her when she stepped in to see Iceburg shot once more and Robin in a green cloak standing in the middle of the room. "Well what a surprise. After all this time, I never thought we'd be meeting here, Nico Robin," Iceburg rasped out looking at her. They didn't even notice that Raindra had entered the room.

"Am I supposed to know you?" Her voice was cold.

"No, last night was the first night we met, but for a long time I wanted to see you," he rasped out before groaning in pain clutching his shoulder tightly where the shot wound was. "I even put your wanted poster up in my room so I'd never forget."

"Shall I give you an autograph then?" Her voice showed no really emotion, and left a chill to the air. It made Raindra stay froze in her spot by the door. Iceburg's cold laughter filled the silence.

"If you sign it in blood," he growled out as his hand pulled out a gun from in his jacket. Only for Robin's eyes to widen and four arms came out of her cloak with guns pointed at him. Her devil fruit, Raindra had seen her use it before. Raindra finally moved pushing Robin on to the ground causing them to freeze.

"Please, Robin, This isn't you," she cried as she hugged the older woman. "It's not worth it."

"Raindra," the older woman's voice broke as she looked as the bluette girl on top of her. "What are you doing here?" Her eyes searched the room for any of the CP9 members only to find none in sight. Iceburg let his gun drop as he looked at each of them.

"Aren't you mad at her? She framed your friends?" Iceburg spoke deeply.

"How could I? I'm the one that put them in the danger they are in," Raindra commented dryly shocking the two in the room.

"No, That's not… I was the one," Robin shakily spoke once she got over her shock only to see Raindra shake her head. "I was the one that the government was after…"

"They own my life Robin," Raindra spoke just as a ring filled the room. "A transponder snail," she gasped out in fear just before the click. Everyone froze in the room.

"It's me," the deep voice filled the room. Her heart dropped as realized it was Lucci speaking. "He hit a snag in the plan. Everyone head to the bedroom immediately! Don't shot Iceburg yet. Do you understand? I absolutely need him alive."

"You have to leave," Robin tried to push her friend off of her and toward the door yet Raindra didn't let herself be pushed out of the room. The doors opened and four people walked in wearing masks with tension in the air. The masks were of a bear, skull, bull and a golden one. The person under the bull mask tilted his head slightly toward the girls causing Robin to pull Rain behind her as if she could protect her.

"Go home," Iceburg growled out before cringing in pain. "I have nothing to give you people."

"Then we have a problem don't we?" Lucci's voice rang through the room as he bull head tilted toward Iceburg. A flapping of winging was heard before the white pigeon was seen. Hattori flew straight away to land on the bull's shoulder. "What does one say for a man that is marked for death?" His hands went up to remove the mask as Iceburg looked on in horror. It was like she was in a horror movie. Her heart pounded as she stood behind her friend unsure what she could really do to help anyone. "First let me be frank, you disappoint me," Lucci said emotional as he put his black top hat back on once again.

"Lucci," Iceburg gasped out in shock.

"This is your own fault," Kaku commented as he pulled the skull mask away from his head. "You should have handed over the blueprints when the government asked nicely." Kaku had a slight smile on his face unlike Lucci who showed no emotion but his eyes promised something was going to happen as he looked right at Raindra. She didn't know if it was a good thing, or if it was a silent threat.

"Kaku," betrayal filled the blue haired man's voice as he looked to the other shipwright.

"Pity, I was hoping we'd walk away from this story without resulting in violence," Kalifa's voice spoke as she brushed her hand through her hair taking off her mask with the other one. Raindra gasped as she saw the bear mask removed to see the owner of the bar.

"Kalifa," Iceburg said her name quietly.

"It's a shame you are hard-headed as your master," Blueno spoke deeply.

"Blueno," this time it was both Raindra and Iceburg saying it.

"From the bar," Iceburg added. "That means you have been with the government this whole time."

"No, I can't believe it," Raindra stepped back as she took in CP9 standing in front of them. "You seemed so nice." Her eyes trained on Blueno as she thought back to the person she talked to in the bar and how she helped him earlier that day. He had given her no hint that he was one of the members working with Lucci. Not even when Lucci had picked her up.

"Indeed," Lucci's voice was ice cold. "Needless to say going uncover was like second nature to us. Now since everyone is being so honest with each other, let's try this again. I don't have time to play games." Her eyes went from Raindra to Iceburg. She knew the last bit wasn't just meant for the blue haired man but to her as well. She was pretty sure that she was messing his mission up.

"Lucci," Raindra spoke up only to have everyone's attention go straight to her. She gulp and opened her mouth to speak.

"Raindra, come here," he ordered her coldly with a glare. She shut her mouth before slowly stepping around Robin shakily as her mind thought quickly for a plan. She didn't expect Robin to pull her back in fear.

"You said the Straw Hats would be safe," Robin commented fearfully holding tightly to her friend. "I went with you quietly and behaved. Why isn't she with them?"

"Because she isn't a Straw Hat," Iceburg raspy voice spoke causing Robin to turn to him.

"How would you know? She has been a part of the crew longer then me!" Robin snapped out angrily.

"Raindra," Lucci's voice held warning, a promised threat.

"Robin," she whispered. "It's okay." She tried to move out of the woman's hold only for Robin to use her devil fruit power and have more arms come around her to hold her there.

"No it's not okay!"

"Nico Robin, let go of my fiancée," Lucci ordered taking a step toward the two. He really was done with the games messing with his mission. His hand grabbed onto Raindra's arm as he jerked her out of her friends hold and into his. "I'm not playing games anymore," he commented darkly and that was when Raindra felt a jab in her neck. Just then everything faded slowly to black as her body went limp. Her last thought was what was really going to happen to her if she kept defying Lucci?

(n_n)

A sharp pain shot through her head as she felt herself gain consciousness. It got worst as she heard a loud train whistle. "So loud," she murmured as one hand reach to touch her head. Her head laid against something soft and warm. There was the sound of someone breathing close to her face. Her body tensed up as her slate eyes peaked open to see his pale neck. Her head was on his shoulder which was covered in a furred coat. Raindra moved her head to look up for her slate orbs to meet his burning black ones. "Lucci," her voice whispered catching the attention of the other three people in the train car.

"Raindra," he spoke with a normal tone causing her to gasp her head a bit hard to stop the pain, though it didn't really help much. "I see you woke with a headache," his lips turned upwards on one side to reveal his smirk as she glared at him in pain.

"This isn't fair…" She whispered feeling drained. "Luffy will come for Robin."

"He already tried," Kaku's voice came from the seat next to them.

"No," she gasped shaking her head in shock. "Please tell me they are alive…"

"We have taken out four of your crew," Kalifa informed causing the bluette to look behind to see the blonde and Blueno sitting in different seat behind them. "Monkey D Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, that oranged hair girl and reindeer had been disposed of. We also have Franky and the long nose friend in the train as prisoners."

Lucci smiled in dark pleasure as he felt her lose tense. Hope was fading from those stormy eyes. "It's not the whole crew," he commented. "Besides you are mine remember." His cold voice rang through her ears and the pain didn't seem to bother her now she felt numb.

"Zoro," her voice murmured as she recalled standing by him on the ship looking onto Water 7. That was the last time she'd seen him. "There still is a member," she whispered as her mind went to Sanji. He would be the only one they wouldn't have had a clue about.

"You think that would help Raindra?" Blueno commented and she bowed her head.

"Does this mean our deal is off Lucci?" Her voice was full of pain.

"No," he replied as his face turned emotionless. "Think of this as punishment for what you've been pulling."

"I was trying to protect my friends! They are a part of my family too! I have my own rights, Lucci. I'm my own person, not your pet or doll," she said looking him back in the eyes to see something burning within them. He could see the storms form once more in her eyes. "I wish to go back to the Merry and forget this."

"The Merry was destroyed," Kaku commented and froze as if time stop all around her. Kaya had given that ship to the Straw Hats. It came from her first real home. It was her home since she set off to the sea.

"You're lying," she whispered.

"It was destroyed while you were a sleep," Lucci told her.

"You knocked me out," she exclaimed angrily at him as tears fell from her eyes. "You knocked me out, took my childhood friend as prisoner, and are bringing my other friend to her death. You hold a threat to hurt my family and the crews I've been a part of. And I feel like there isn't much I'm getting out of this besides being trapped knowing my family is safe from only one person!" He sat there as she ranted not seeming to really care about what she said. "Am I anything to you?"

"Raindra, would I have made that deal if you were nothing?" She looked away from him hurt. A part of her hoped he'd show emotion or say something that showed he care a bit about her.

"Can I at least talk to Robin if it will be my last time?" Her voice sounded so broken as she felt the tears slide down her cheeks to fall on her dress shirt.

"Kaku, please escort Raindra to the first car," he requested.

"This way Raindra," he got up same time as she got off Lucci's lap and followed him to the next car. There in the middle of the car sat Robin looking out the window. Kaku nodded to her before he turned and returned to the other train car. Raindra wiped the tears away the best she could as she walked up to Robin.

"May I sit with you?" Her voice shook a bit. Robin gasped as her head turned to look at her nervous bluette friend standing there waiting for an answer.

"I would love that," Robin gestured to the seat across from her. Rain gave a sad smile as she moved to sit in front of her friend her hands rested against her lap. "Are you okay Rain? You look like you were crying?" Her voice was calming.

"I'm doing better then you," she commented trying to keep her smile but tears filled her eyes once she thought about what was to happen. "Sorry, that didn't sound nice."

"You're right," Robin told her with a sad smile. "But what is going to happen to you?"

"I'm safe from the government as long as Lucci is alive and in the area," she said shrugging.

"You said they own your life?" Robin brought up as her mind thought back to the last time she talked to Rain.

"Yes," Raindra replied looking to her hands before taking a deep breath. "I promised I would be Lucci's wife when I was younger for him to spare my family and crew. The problem is that being the wife to someone with this much power means your life is theirs until the end but it was the only way I could think of to save my father and family. I was reminded that my family is still safe due to the deal and that the Straw Hats should have been safe as long as I went through with my promise. He was going to kill everyone I would protect with my life. I mean the crew showed me how to face my fears and what it is like to grow with the new sights each place we go. Usopp and I never been a part since I met him. I really don't want to leave them," she rambled to herself as she tried to explain her actions to Robin. Tears fell from her eyes. Anyone could see she was breaking into pieces.

Robin sat there stunned unsure what to say after hearing her friend ramble about her past. She never heard much of the crew members past and where they came. But she was relieved to know it wasn't only her past that caught up to her. "I never would have thought," Robin murmured thoughtfully.

"Usopp has known me longer than any Straw Hat and my Uncle Jango known me my whole life and both didn't even know about everything," she cut in quickly before sighing. "Why did you turn yourself in?" Robin's blue eyes widen for a second before she was able to control her emotions.

"Because I have a wish I would sacrifice anything for," she told Rain calmly. "When we got to Water 7, CP9 gave me two conditions. The first was to pin Iceburg's assassination on the Straw Hats and leave there crew. The second was to turn myself over to the government and follow every order without question. I only agreed to it since CP9 was given permission to activate a buster call against the Straw Hats."

"A buster call," Raindra spoke listening to the words as they left her mouth in hope to know what she was talking about. "You're going to have to explain a bit more…."

"It's an emergency order that summons five vice admirals and ten battle ships to the same location. No matter how strong you are, no one could survive a full scale military attack of that calibre. Under normal circumstance, only the three admirals and the head of the navy, the fleet admiral, are allowed to exercise that kind of authority. However, this is a special case. Just this once Admiral Aokiji has given CP9 the right to make the call. When I heard his name, I surrendered. If I hadn't agreed to their conditions we and the rest of the Straw Hats would have been annihilated. For the past 20 years, I've been able to run away and survive. No matter the circumstances. That was only because I had nothing to protect…" She trailed off as she explained. Raindra felt her heart drop as she listened to the words. Her skin paled as Robin had trailed off.

"Robin what was your wish?"

"That excluding me, all the other Straw Hat Pirates will be allowed to leave this island safely," Robin replied in a quiet voice.

"I don't think Lucci would have used the buster call… It's not him…" Raindra trailed off as she thought of her fiancé in the next train car. He was an emotionless killer, but he liked to kill himself then use that type of power. He had taken her father's crew down with little trouble.

"Why do you say that?"

"He likes to deal with things himself. Something tells me he would rather take out the Straw Hats one by one then use that buster call," Rain shrugged as she looked up to meet blue orbs.

"I guess it's something only you would know," Robin commented before they fell into complete silence.

"I never thought this is how it was going to be…" Raindra broke the silence after a few minutes.

"Us sitting in a train," Robin commented.

"No, I never thought I had much going for my life so it was easy promising it away. It takes away choice that could have been scary. I've always thought once I left it was to be married and a life of love… I guess love is a bit of a long shot now I think of it. Luffy, Zoro and Nami they showed me there was an open sea and more to live for…" Raindra mused as a smile touch her face as she recalled her first meeting. "Zoro was so shocked to have me running at him with a sword after he and Luffy scared poor Usopp."

"I would have loved to see that, but I know what you mean. They picked up the life I gave up on. Returned the heart I lost and continued the dreams I no longer believed in…" Rain reached over and grabbed Robin's hands in hers.

"You're the older sister I never had. I just want to let you know that," she told her as a tears came from her slate eyes. But in her eyes Robin saw the love and truth.

"Rain," Robin started only to stop hearing a tapping from the window next to her. Both women turned their head to gasp at the sight in the window. A person with a long nose wearing a yellow mask looked in at them. "Longnose is that you?" Robin found her voice first. "Why are you here?"

"Let's get him inside before he kills himself," Raindra spoke as she quickly opened the window to help him in. Robin nodded as she helped drag Usopp into their train-car. As soon as Usopp was in and Rain closed the window Robin sat back down glaring at the man.

"What is going on? How did you get here in the first place? This is dangerous you know!" Her voice tried to get out how serious she was.

"How did you get free?" Raindra asked as she recalled hearing he too was caught.

"Free?" Robin turned to her with a brow raised.

"Ma-am' I can hardly answer if you keep asking questions like that," he chuckled before Rain could tell Robin what she heard from CP9. "Let's calm down and take this slowly." He turned and saw the tea cart. "Ah, Can I pour you coffee perhaps?" Raindra fell back in her seat glaring at him for not answering there questions.

"Stop fooling around," both women comment angrily.

"What are you," Robin started to speak as Raindra moved over letting her friend sit beside her and more in front of Robin.

"Please to meet both of you. I'm Sniper King, the king of the snipers," he told them leaving Robin speechless. Raindra could help but notice her friend's voice was deeper than usual or how his arms crossed over his chest. "To make a long story short I came to rescue you girls."

"You got to be kidding me," Raindra commented looking at him in concern.

"You're really serious," Robin said as she took in his tone.

"I'm not alone, of course. Your friend Sanji and a cyborg thug named Franky are currently engaged in a battle on this train. They kept the enemy busy enough for me to come here. Furthermore, Captain Luffy and the other Straw Hats are following closely on another sea train. I hear that he is bring a small army with him," he told them and Robin looked to the window with a straight face. Raindra looked down at her hands helplessly. Neither one wanted to get there hopes up at his words. Both knew what everyone was truly up against. "On my way here," he continued as he noticed both weren't going to speak. "I peeked inside the other train-cars. Frankly, I believe the four agents in the car behind us may prove too great of challenge. If possible, I would like to escape with you both before Sanji has to face them." Robin gasped as she got out of her thoughts. It was unclear if it was due to his words or the thoughts themselves. "Come let's run away! Together!" Raindra noted Robin's hands fist against the green cloak she wore. Usopp noticed this a few seconds after. "What's the matter?'" He couldn't understand how both of them weren't happy or ready to get away. "There is no need to worry. I made all the necessary preparations," he moved to grab something from his bags as Rain reach over to hold onto Robin's tanned hand.

"Robin," her voice murmured unsure what to say.

"Here," Usopp said holding out what looked like pink squid shoes. "These octoshoes are for you. If you use them on your hands and feet you can climb out of the window and stick to the outer panels of the sea train. Quickly put them on before they notice."

"You can go Robin. I would gladly take the blame," Raindra spoke quickly ignoring the fact Usopp had met her as well. "I don't want to think this will be my last time seeing you alive."

"I won't go," Robin told them sharply before she pulled her hand away from Rain's. Her blue eyes burned angrily at Raindra.

"Why not?" Usopp seemed confused by the two once more.

"I don't know why you are doing this. I told you very clearly that I wouldn't be seeing you again! I said I would never return to the Straw Hats!" Her voice raised slightly as her eyes move off of Rain to Usopp. He just stood up and took a few steps away from them with his back turned. "And you Rain," Robin turned her attention to the bluette once more. "I can't believe you think I'd let you take the blame." Raindra's cheeks turned pink as she looked to the window feeling ashamed.

"The situation has changed. They know why you turned yourself in. That Ice gentleman from the shipyard clarified everything," his deep voice spoke to them.

"He wouldn't have told you much on me though," Raindra commented sadly as Robin gasped out.

"You really think I don't know you well enough," Usopp said right after Raindra finished commenting.

"So he survived after all," Robin whispered out once she found her voice again. She sounded relieved. "But still that doesn't change my mind."

"Robin," Rain said in a pleading tone.

"I won't go with you no matter what," the tone she used made it clear she wasn't leaving. Nothing he said would change her mind.

"I made a promise that I can't turn my back to either," Raindra spoke feeling her heart sink.

"Enough of that already, don't you get it?" He dropped his deep voice as he started to get annoyed by them refusing him over and over again. He turned to look at them and even though neither woman could see his face Raindra knew he was getting angry. "They aren't so weak that they need you to worry about them! What were you thinking? Accepting such a stupid deal before talking to the rest of the crew! And you Raindra could have told us the truth before you covered it up with that lie! You think they would be happy to go on knowing two of their friends thrown their lives away for them. Now that they know why you left, they will follow you both to the depths of hell if they have to and they will bust every soul on their way there," he exclaimed as he looked into each of their eyes trying to make his point get through to them. "You don't get it do you? That is the guys Luffy is!"

Raindra stood up quickly and slapped him with watery eyes. "It's not about just the crew. I would escape with you if it was. But I'm not willing to let harm go to my father, my uncle or my old crew," Raindra spoke quietly and they could hear the pain in her voice yet the love too.

"How many times do I have to tell you this? Even if you think you could save me, I don't want your help! Don't you care how I feel?" Robin shouted standing up behind Raindra. Her emotions were getting to her as well. "We aren't leaving!"

"Come on, give me a break," Usopp yelled back and just after there were two bangs on the door. All of them tense up and suck in there breathes. Raindra's eyes widen as Robin grabbed Usopp quickly hiding him under her cloak. She pushed him down and sat on his lap covering him from view.

"Keep it down in there you," a man's voice called out as the door opened. Raindra looked horrified as she saw the man from the shipyard. The one that had come to see Iceburg the day she ran into Lucci once more. "What's the matter? Now that we are getting close to Enies Lobby, is that cold exterior of yours finally starting to melt away?" He had a huge smirk on his face before he continued into their train-car. Raindra's heart beat quickened as he got closer to her. "Well you could cry all you like, but there is no point in limiting your fate after it's been already sealed." He stopped right in front of Rain eyeing her.

"Really I'm fine," Robin replied coldly as Usopp's arm waved the man away. He looked surprise at her reaction and just stare at her. "I said I was fine," she replied once more as she noticed his stare. Usopp's arms moved weirdly above their heads without Robin noticing or if she did notice she didn't let it be known.

"I'm sorry sir," Raindra spoke up causing him to look at her. She blushed looking down to her feet. "It was me that was yelling. I'm a bit nervous with my deal to Lucci and might have over reacted," she covered and he smirked as he noticed her hand grip her other arm nervously.

"I'm sure Lucci has great plans for you," he replied before turning his attention back to Robin.

"I said I was fine and she explained… Now please leave us alone," Robin spoke sternly as Raindra moved to sit across from her once more. His eyes widened at her words as he watched her for a few more seconds. With a sigh he turned to walk back towards the door with the slate eyes watching his movements. She tensed as he stopped not even opening the door. He then turned quickly on the spot just as Usopp moved the arms once more in a crazy pose. "Is something wrong?" Robin coldly comments as her eyes moved toward the area she knew he was around yet her head stayed straight toward Raindra. He started once more toward them his steps seeming louder than before.

A huge bang was heard from another train-car which caused Raindra to jump slightly. "What was that?" She looked past the man for a moment hearing a second bang, though this one sounded a bit louder. It got her worried.

"Just like all the other government officials, you have extremely bad manners," Robin commented bring Raindra's attention to the man not even a few feet away looking closely at Robin. Usopp's arms posed in an x formation.

"Just doing my job," he replied coldly, just then Usopp moved his leg bring the man's attention to it. He jumped in surprise before laughing. "Ah-ha, I knew it! My intuitive sense of smell has never let me down. "Enough of this nonsense now, take off that cloak. Do It! DO IT! DO IT!" He got louder near the end as he moved closer and Robin moved slight away sliding off of Usopp.

"Ah-ha!" Usopp exclaimed jumping out from beneath the cloak grabbing his weapon and aiming directly at the man's face. Raindra jumped up in shock as Robin gasped with wide eyes. They hadn't thought Usopp would really pull this.

"Wait, hold on," the man held his hands up as he looked wide eye at the sling-shot in his face.

"My name is Snipper King," Usopp stated using a deeper voice once more. "I'm a mysterious hero from Snipper Island. You got that." He spoke in such a threatening way.

"Snipper King," the man spoke quickly not taking his eyes off the weapon. "Let's settle down here. You don't think you're going to get away with this, do you?"

"Actually I do," Usopp responded calmly. "You should never underestimate a man that is willing to go the distance." The man started to shake and sweat as he backed away slowly, before he broke into a run towards the door.

"Lucci help!" The word spiked fear into Raindra's heart just as Usopp aimed perfectly knocking him out.

"I can't keep dealing with this," Raindra said as her brows lowered in concern, her hand went to her racing heart. Robin stood up with a sigh grabbing hold of Raindra's hand before leading them to the door. Rain's eyes widened s she weakly tried to pull back. "Please Robin, I don't want to enter there den," Raindra pleaded as she saw where they were going.

"Wait, Robin! Please don't go in there! No, seriously! That's a really really really bad idea. STOP," Usopp yelled as he grabbed on to her arm that held Raindra's hand trying to pull Robin away from the door. "Wait, not keep going," Usopp groaned as Robin pulled the door open for them to see CP9 all standing up looking at Sanji, and Franky. There also laid two people on the ground badly beaten up.

"Ahhh! Raindra, Robin there you are," Sanji exclaimed happily as his eyes landed on the two girls.

"We're in deep trouble," Usopp muttered hiding slightly behind Robin. Raindra was gently pushed by her friend toward Lucci. Her eyes strayed to the blond chef that looked happily at them.

"I'm so happy! Are angels okay? Say something," Sanji yelled happily with joy filled eyes. It was like a child given a bunch of candy, Rain thought as she stopped right behind Lucci.

"Why are you doing this? I went through all that trouble to sneak in from the outside, I even took out that snoopy government guy," Usopp complained in a scared voice as he held tightly to Robin's arm.

"So that's Nico Robin, huh," Franky commented eyeing the blacked haired woman in the door way. "I'd buy that. Looks like the girl on the wanted poster, for sure." Lucci turned around slowly to face both women.

"Lucci," Rain whispered fearfully as she reached out to touch his arm. Just then Sanji started to walk closer.

"Let me knock these guys out, then we will escape," Sanji told them not noticing Rain's hand on the Lucci's arm. "We'll run away together and leave all this behind us. K? It's going to be alright." Lucci chuckle darkly as his arm moved to wrap around Rain's waist and pulled her out of the way of a flying Usopp. He went right into Sanji feet. "Usopp! Robin what are you doing?" Sanji yelled in shock. Rain's slate eyes shot over to see Robin using her devil fruit, her dark bangs hiding her eyes from view.

"It seems my words mean nothing to you people," Robin looked up her as she stopped using her devil fruit power to emotionlessly look at them. Rain didn't even know why she did but she moved back into Lucci's chest. As if she was trying to protect herself from the fight that looked to be ready to break out between everyone. Lucci started to laugh causing everyone to notice her hiding in his hold. The looks of horror crossed Sanji's face and Rain was sure if she could see Usopp's face, he'd have the same look.

"Rain," Sanji whispered in shock. He'd never seen the bluette this way before.

"Franky quick," Usopp pulled his cape dramatically pointing to Franky. "Detach the third car."

"Why? What are we going to do?" Franky and Sanji looked utterly confused.

"Run," Usopp replied. Lucci made an amused snort causing his chest to move against her back.

"We're going to run?" Franky asked him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sanji snapped at the snipper.

"You too Sanji, get ready, it will all be over in a flash." Usopp said as Raindra gasped. She had a pretty good idea what he might do. Honestly though she was unsure since she hadn't seen him this way since they were kids pretending and all.

"Make sure Franky doesn't escape," Kaku ordered pointing at Blueno who was the closest to Franky.

"Right," Blueno replied cracking his knuckles.

"Sniper King," Usopp called out slowly as he did a spin causing Rain's eyes to widen. "Smoke Star!" Once the words left his mouth the whole place filled with pink smoke making it hard to breath. Raindra felt Lucci get a better hold on her as she gasped out for air. In her weaken state it was hard for her to fight for air to get into her lungs. Her heart beating rapidly as anxiety kicked in, her knees buckled under her and blackness started to creep into her sight. The last thing she heard was Lucci's growl.

**Raindra:**** Here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully I will have the last chapter up soon. Leave a review and tell me what you think... Until Next Time (n_n)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**CP9 and Her Promise (I don't own One Piece)**_

_**Chapter Three**_

There was a blinding light that hurt to look at even if she never opened her eye lids. Raindra just moved her head to hide in Lucci's furred coat. "It's too bright," she murmured as she felt slight pain in her chest as she returned to consciousness. Everything came back just as quick. Sanji and Usopp had been in front of her. What happened to them? "Lucci, what happened?" She asked weakly.

"Shh, just relax," he whispered so no one could hear him except her. Her slate eyes forced open only to close as she saw the light from the sun bounce off some of the brick building they walked by.

"I'm so tired," she whispered to herself.

"Rest Raindra," his voice ordered. Her eyes flickered open once more as she tried to look at his face only to spot a huge building. They never closed even if the light had hurt them. That building gave her a haunting feeling.

"Lucci," panic filled her voice. "I don't want to go in there." Her fist tightened their hold on his shirt.

"It's alright Raindra," he spoke calmly tightening his hold on her. She relaxed cuddling into his chest but she still looked frightened of the building they were going to enter. "You're safe," he spoke quietly as they walked through the doors. That was when Raindra noticed that Blueno, Kalifa, Kaku, Robin and Franky were walking with them as well. Robin's blue eyes glared draggers at Lucci.

"What did you do to her? She's always been brave and facing things head on. There is no way she'd act like this unless you did something," Robin spoke up angrily.

"Talk when spoken to Nico Robin," Lucci said darkly as he narrowed his eyes on the raven haired woman. He ignored the fact Raindra flinched at his words that have been repeated to her once before. Robin took a deep breath as her eyes flickered around her to the others in area only to land on her friend once more. It gave her strength to speak up once more.

"That doesn't answer my question. I want to know what you've done to her! You promised all the Straw Hats would be safe," Robin exclaimed angrily yet hoping some way she had the power to free Rain as well.

"I made a deal the Straw Hats would leave Water 7 safely," Lucci commented as a dark grin appeared on his face from the horror that appeared in the icy blue orbs of Nico Robin. "I also made that deal after Raindra had left the crew." Lucci's deep dark orbs looked down to meet the fearful storm slate ones of his fiancée. "She did have some fight when she first ran into me in Water 7 but it was a cover." Robin gave the girl a pleading look which Raindra didn't see at all. Yet Lucci picked it up from the corner of his eye.

"Lucci," her voice was quiet and unsure. "Please stop using me to torment my friends." Her eyes pulled away from his gaze to look down at her hands. It almost looked like she was ashamed; it wasn't what Robin knew Raindra to behave.

"What have you done to her?" Robin rasped out wanting an answer.

"Nothing as of yet," he responded. "Though she is weakened by the sea-prism cuff, Raindra is the same person from when I met her years ago," he commented just as they crossed the bridge into the building that meant no turning back for most. Most pirates nightmares.

"How long has it been?" Kalifa asked without seeming interested.

"18 years ago," Raindra responded with no real emotion. She seemed lost in thought, that or she had given up living on her own choices.

"Good to see you all back," a man's voice piped up as they walked toward a huge green door. "Chief, Mr. Lucci's party has arrived!" The person yelled through the door.

"Excellent," a high pitched voice called out from the room causing Raindra to cringe. "Well what are you waiting for? Show them in already!" Lucci and the other three CP9 members started to walk in leaving Robin and Franky outside the room with the man. Raindra still in Lucci's arms looking forward to see a man with metal around framed around his face. He had lavender hair that looked messy a covered a bit of the metal. She couldn't help to notice the creepy grin on his face as well as the black eyes that looked right at them. Lucci's footsteps stopped in the middle of the room.

"It's been quite a while chief, hasn't it?" Lucci's voice sent out chills to Rain as she looked up to see his eyes forward toward the lavender haired man. The chief nodded with a slight chuckle as the three men on the couch turned their attention to them. "As promised, we brought Cutty Flam, the criminal responsible for assaulting government officials in Water 7 eight years ago. And of course, we also have Nico Robin the last surviving resident of Oharan," Lucci hold tightened on Raindra as he spoke. "We've been trying to capture for the past two decades. They're both waiting outside, if you like to see them," he paused for a second to glance down at Raindra's sad orbs, only for her to close them a few seconds after. "It's sure; the mission was a huge success." The way he finished it off didn't even sound like a job well done.

The strange lavender haired chief stood up hands on the desk that stood in front of him. "You've explained everything, yet haven't said anything about the girl in your arms," he commented eyes Raindra with interest. Neither Kaku, Kalifa, Blueno, nor Lucci seemed too reacted to his words while the other three seemed to try and move a bit to get a better look.

"This is Miss Raindra," he told the chief. Raindra could tell there was a bit more pride in his tone when he said her name. "She is not to be harmed, as she is to be my wife after we complete this mission. It just happens that she decided to join me in Water 7," Lucci had continued as the chief eyed the blue hair of the girl. From his angle, his couldn't get a look at her face.

"Well, It's good to have you back, Lucci, Kaku, Blueno, and Kalifa," he responded as he looked to each one of them with a smirk.

"That's harassment," Kalifa said with a straight face as she fixed her glasses.

"All I did was say your name," the chief's voice whined to the blonde haired woman.

"Just like old times huh Lucci," A man with long black hair smiled at Lucci from the couch with his head tilted back. Raindra was surprise the glass on top of his head never fell off. "Actually I think you're more smug than before," he continued his eyes not leaving Lucci for a second. It didn't seem like he cared to look at anyone else.

"But sadly you're not any smarter, Jabra," Lucci commented back sounding a bit bored. Raindra moved to get a better look at Lucci's face to see it emotionless like most of the time. She missed the slight gasps of the other two members on the couch as well as the chiefs when they spotted her eyes. They remembered hearing about a slate eyed girl from the east blue that had been reported to be a part of the Straw Hat Pirates. The chief was one of the few out of them that knew Lucci had requested she stayed alive.

"What?" Jabra growled out as his eye twitched not at all noticing what the others noticed. He pushed himself off the couch glaring at Lucci not once did his eyes leave the man his anger was directed at.

"Oh come on, we hardly gotten off the train and the first thing you do is start bickering," Kaku said as he step slightly between the two.

"Kaku is right, can't we all get along," a tall pink haired one said after he stood up beside Jabra to look at the two. His attention went right to Jabra as he continued to say, "For five long years we've awaited their return. Jabra seemed to fall back on to the couch annoyed while the other one stood and walk toward them. Raindra swore that he was a human beach ball with the way he was shaped. She almost didn't catch the man's green hair before he shot forward at Kalifa. Kalifa kicked the man to Blueno who punched him towards Kaku who used his arm to direct the man at Lucci and Raindra. Lucci kicked him away with ease. Raindra couldn't help the man had glowed green with each hit.

"Owww," he whined after he slammed into the floor.

"I had a feeling you were going to test us right away, Fukuro," Kalifa commented as Fukuro stood up with his eyes closed. Fukuro really did look like a human ball but one thing that stood out that wasn't his green hair, was his mouth. It was a zipper.

"Six power skill competition. I'll use an armed guard as reference for the ranking. Let's say they are about a ten, so your power levels are," his hand reached up to touch his forehead. "Interesting, very interesting," he commented as everyone looked at him for his results. "Let's see here, first is Kalifa power level 630. Blueno is 820. Kaku is 2200." Raindra moved a bit in Lucci's arms to look at the long-nose man in shock. If he was that strong what was Lucci's going to be? "And Lucci," Fukuro paused as he looked a bit confused. "Power level 4000," he exclaimed as his eyes opened to look at Lucci in shock. Raindra gulped as her eyes moved from Kaku back at Lucci.

"You're stronger than I thought," she breathed out only to notice the corner of his lip twitch upwards at her words. Everyone's voices faded into the background as she remembered Usopp saying Luffy and them where coming as well. With his power level would anyone really stand a chance against Lucci?

"Screw you cat bastard," Jabra's words rang through her thoughts just before Raindra found herself dropped on the floor. Her slate eyes looked up only to see Lucci slowly turn into a huge angry spotted cat. When her eyes shifted to her other side she saw Jabra was a growling wolf. Her arms moved her out from between the two to only to have her bump into someone's legs. Her breath caught as she looked up only to see it was just Kaku.

"Kaku," she murmured as he reached down to help her onto her feet. Blueno was standing not a foot away.

"Honestly, both of you stop it," Kalifa scolded the two like they were children. She was clearly unimpressed by their behavior.

"Jabra is certainly touchy today, isn't he? Did something happen to him?" Kaku asked as he eyed the two animals growling animal wrapping one arm around Rain. Fukuro walked up to Kaku.

"All the guard on the island are talking about it. Jabra is in a bad mood because he was dumped by that waitress, Gatherine the other day," he loudly whispered.

"So that's it?" Blueno commented only to have Jabra turn back into his human form and run right up to Fukuro.

"Hey! Wait on a sec! That's a secret! How do people know about that?" Jabra yelled in Fukuro's face angrily. Lucci had turned back to his human form as well and moved to pull Raindra into his arms as Kaku let his arm drop away from her waist.

"Going to drop me again?" She asked raising a brow toward him yet her feet stayed safely on the ground. Her arms crossed over her chest showing her disapproval of his actions.

"No," he replied as their attention turned to the chief.

"Gees, this is what you get for doing that stupid ranking nonsense right off the bat. There's hardly any point in bickering over who's strongest when your six powers training has made you all super human. Power level 500 should be more than anyone needs, right?" The chief spoke out looking bored by his desk.

"He's saying that because he is a level 9 weaker than a guard," Fukuro whispered loudly as he unzipped his zipper mouth.

"Who cares! You guys are just the muscle, I just give the orders! Besides I have my special sword to use in a pinch," he exclaimed hands hitting his desk.

"It's alright chief we've always known how weak you are," Kalifa commented from where she now stood by his desk.

"Come on now Kalifa, there is no need to be blunt about it," he told the blonde woman as Raindra continue to look around the room to notice an elephant by the desk. Why hadn't she noticed it before?

"That is sexual harassment," Kalifa's voice rang out.

"What! Because I replied to you?" The chief responded in shock and the elephant made a slight noise as if agreeing with it's master.

"By the way," Kalifa responded.

"Huh? What now?" The chief once more gave his attention to the blonde.

"That's sexual harassment," she replied with such a straight face. Raindra shook her head at the two before looking at Lucci who stood at her side bored.

"Is it always like this?" Raindra murmured to him only to not get an answer.

"Lucci do you think I could test Miss Raindra's power level," Fukuro asked quietly as they ignored the scene in front of him. "I'm quite interest what her level could be."

"No," Lucci said dryly his eyes didn't even look over at the man.

"But…"

"If I know Lucci, nothing you could say may make him change his mind right now," Raindra commented quietly only to be pulled closer to Lucci.

"She is right about that," Kaku commented from his spot nearby as well.

"Chief," Kalifa's voice called the attention of every one of them as she hung up the transponder snail.

"Uh yes," He looked up from where he was resting against his desk.

"There play is over," she told him leaning over the desk slightly to look into his eyes. "We can continue," and with that said she back away from his desk.

"Oh right," he spoke as he pushed himself to stand once more behind the desk. His hands once more slammed on to the desk as he looked at everyone in the room. "Although it's been a long time coming, needlessly to say I'm extremely pleased with your performant in this mission. Of course it's fantastic that you caught Nico Robin, but catching that bastard, Cutty Flam is the icing on the cake for me. It's no exaggeration when I say the entire world will praise your efforts when word of this finally gets out. Let me tell you, as your commander and chief, this is one of the proudest moments of my life, and I mean that," the last few words he spoke had darkened. Raindra shivered as she eyes the man who now seemed to be power hungry. "By the way," he looked down though no one could tell what he was looking at. "Although it isn't exactly an award for all your hard work, I do have something to give you, but we can take care of that later. For now let's meet them shall we?" He slowly looked up, "The hope of the entire world."

It only took her a second to take in the chief's words. Her slate eyes seemed to plead as she turned in Lucci's hold to place her hand on to his chest. "Lucci," she breathed out to get his eyes to look down at hers. "Please can I step out of the room, or go anywhere else for this…" The doors slowly opened and his grip tightened.

"No."

"Please Lucci. I don't have anywhere to go, please," though her voice was a whisper in the room all the members heard her plea. Chairs were pulled out and Lucci just pulled her along with him to sit in one as everyone took their own seat. "Lucci…"

"Enough Raindra," he voice stopped her from her pleads so she just moved to hide her face in his coat. The chief broke into laughter as the footsteps stopped in the room.

"I couldn't be happier," he exclaimed. "Amazing work, you survived the accident 8 years ago, Cutty Flam, and now I have you as well, the world's most dangerous woman, Nico Robin." Rain flinched at her friends name as she shut her eyes trying to tune out the voice. "What a fanatic feeling! It's so unfortunate the rest of the world may never know what a glorious accomplishment CP9 achieved today, one of the drawbacks of being a secret agency and all that. Yes a pity. Honestly the news of your capture could take years to reach the public. The justice those old geezers and the current world government dole out is far too lenient. Without sacrifice, goals cannot be achieved. I mean, this is world peace we are working for, it's not easy." His footstep echoed as he walked past them. "Surely, there can't be an issue with sacrificing a few fools along the way to hinder our work for the sake of the greater good, right? You know if everyone would just give us what we ask for obediently and without question, then we wouldn't have to go in such extreme measures. Like we had to with poor Tom," he broke out into laughter. "That traitor deserved it."

"Crazy bastard," Raindra managed to heard Franky growl out under the loud laughter of the chief. "Tom put his life on the line to protect those blueprints because idiots like you exist!" She moved her face out from Lucci's coat as she heard the chief scream. Her jaw dropped as she saw Franky was biting down on the chief's head. She didn't even know how his jaw was able to fit the man's head in it.

"What are you doing? Don't just sit there, help me!" He yelled in between screaming as he tried to get his head out of the man's mouth. No one moved to help but watched. "Kumadori!" The huge pink haired man got up and hopped a bit into the man's sight with his staff.

"What is your desire?"

"Get him off me! Just help me! Make him stop!"

Kumadori hit his staff on the floor and started chanting. His hair seemed to grow a bit before he jumped and slammed his staff on the chains the held Franky's hands behind his back. Franky slammed into the floor as the chief was caught by the staff and flung across the room slamming down behind his desk. Raindra nearly cringed at the pain the poor man must have felt but with all she had heard she didn't have it in her to pity him as she normally would. "Uh, no need to thank me chief, no need," Kumadori said shaking one hand back and forth as the chief groaned pulling himself of the floor with help of his desk.

"Pity," she murmured to herself as he made it to his feet. A huge part of her hoped he'd fall right down to the ground. He stomped over to where Franky laid on the floor and slammed his foot into the blue haired man's face.

"Take this!" Franky groaned under the man's foot as the chief took a few breaths. "It seems your temperament is foul as ever Cutty Flam, even though we haven't seen each other in years it turns out you've cause me quite a bit of trouble faking your death and hiding the blueprints I mean. It's ironic. I could have arrested you had I known you were alive. Your old charges were cleared, were they?" To make his point he stomped once more on Franky's head before he step away still looking down at the man. "Speaking of thrones in my side, your old friend Iceburg has given me quite a hassle as well. Bringing together all the ship builders in Water 7 was quite crafty. There resulting Gally-La Company turned into a force to be reckoned with, though he must had resented the government. He alley with us in all but the same and before we knew it, we were reliant on his company to provide ships for the entire Navy. Not only was he the President of the Galley-La Company, he was also the Mayor of Water 7. In other words, he was popular with the public and indispensable to the government. If we dealt with him carelessly, there could have been severe repercussions. I admit he is a very clever man or was. I almost lost my patient if the wind hadn't blown into my favor when it did. I was ready to resort to extreme measures. Then Admiral Aokiji sent some good news my way, he said that our little friend Nico Robin was on a pirate ship headed to Water 7 for repairs," At this both Robin and Raindra froze in horror. "Of course, I had to calm down and think about it over a cup of coffee, but fortunately with a buster call at my disposal, it was quite easy to formulate a plan. Little did I know the result exceed my wildest expectations! Look both the triggers need to revive the ancient weapon, are right here at my mercy. Hahaha, you get it now when I say the winds of this world are blowing in my favor. I most in surely mean it," He broke into crazed laughter. "Every man and every nation in the world must answer to me! All that power at the tip of my fingers!"

"I don't understand," Robin spoke up with a calm voice. "Why would Aokiji allow you to invoke the buster call?" At the sound of her voice, the crazed laughter stopped sending the room into silence. After a few seconds the chief broke into a run and punch Robin across the face sending her flying hard into the floor. Raindra gasped in fright as it played out in front of her. He was fast; she didn't have any time to see that coming.

"What gives you the right to question me? You shut your mouth!" The chief shouted at the woman on the floor. His focus was completely on Robin that he didn't see Raindra snap out of Lucci's lap and punch him away from her friend.

"How dare you hit her? You wouldn't even have any of this without Lucci or any of them. You have no power!" Raindra screamed as tears filled her eyes. She moved toward the chief only for him to move toward his desk away from the angry bluette. "What going to run? Can't face a girl knowing you'd lose without back up?" She stomped toward the fleeing man.

"Lucci!" He screamed as he moved faster away from Raindra.

"Raindra," his voice spoke causing her to stop her steps toward the cowering male. "You're interfering with my work, come here!" His tone held the order that wasn't to be ignored. Her feet slowly walked back toward him as her eyes closed in defeat.

"I did ask you if I could leave," her voice whispered just as he pulled her into his lap and kept his arms locked around her slim waist.

"Wait until after my mission is over," he breathed in her ear causing her eyes to pop open. His wasn't looking at her yet at the chief who was watching her carefully. "You could do whatever you want to him after this is complete," his words where just loud enough for only her to hear. Could he really mean it?

"What do you mean?" She whispered back to him wanting to know if he meant what he said.

"You know what I mean," his breath now was hot against her ear.

"Oh by the way," the chief interrupted as he glared over at the bluette that attacked him. "I just received some interesting news." Raindra's slate orbs narrowed at the man not liking his tone. "Apparently a moronic of riff raff has decided to infiltrate our island in a helpless attempt to rescue you." Robin gasped her eyes widening as Raindra went limp in Lucci's hold.

"You don't mean," Robin sounded fearful about what he had said.

"Yes, but don't you worry. I'm sure they have been apprehended by now. Straw Hat Luffy and his crew will trouble us no more," he begged happily noticing the fear from Robin and how pale Raindra was getting. "There a little more than insects compared to the might of ten thousand soldiers of Enies Lobby. Conveniently we were already preparing a prison transport ship. What perfect timing they have?" He grinned down at Robin now as Raindra looked to the floor sickened by the man's delight. "Along with Cutty Flam, they'll make a great addition as the latest inmates of Impel Down."

"Hold ON THAT WASN'T A PART OF OUR AGREEMENT! ENCHANGED FOR MY COOPERATION AND SURRENDER, YOU PROMISED YOU'D LET THE STRAW HATS ESCAPE SAFELY!" Robin shouted with hope they will keep to her agreement.

"Come now, what are you getting so worked up about? Lucci remind her of the exact conditions offered," The chief had ordered.

"The terms of the arrangement were excluding Nico Robin the Straw Hat Pirates would be allowed to leave Water 7 safely," Lucci's voice spoke up behind Raindra. She never saw his eyes were closed but felt him tighten grip on her just in case she decided to finally run.

"Correct," the chief replied seriously. "There you have it. Fairly straight forward I'd say." Robin gasped as she looked up to him terrified. "After allowing them to leave Water 7 as promised, the Straw Hats decided to come here."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Robin asked sounding slightly calm. "You're going to break the heart of our agreement over a ridiculous technicality?" Robin snapped in anger. Raindra sighed knowing the silly catch to deals.

"These dirt bags are the lowest of the low," Franky growled out from his spot on the ground.

"Lucci," Raindra interrupted Franky before he could continue. "You will keep to our agreement correct? Everyone's attention moved to her as she turned to him.

"What agreement is she talking about Lucci?" The Chief asked narrowing his eyes on the girl.

"As long as Miss Raindra keeps her promise to marry me and only me, I'll leave her family and crew alone," Lucci replied sounding bored. "Exception to Nico Robin as she wasn't a part of the deal at first and the fact she was a part of our jobs. I am keeping to the agreement. It wasn't said CP9 couldn't go after them after all."

"They can but you can't," Raindra needed to confirm the agreement so it wasn't turned on her like Robin's had been. Lucci couldn't help a smirk when he saw through her.

"As long as you behave," he agreed.

"I suppose that is enough for now," The chief sounded bored as he pointed toward the door to the two men guarding it. "You two get them out of here!"

"Yes sir," they replied quickly as they moved to the two on the floor. "There is a sea-prism stone lock on her restraints, make sure it is secure. Cutty Flam goes to Impel Down and Nico Robin to Navy Headquarters as soon as the ship is ready, we will set sail through the gates of justice."

"Right, it shall be done sir," they replied with ease.

"Also take extra precautions with Cutty Flam," the chief commented darky. "He can be extremely vi-" He never finished as Franky pushed off the ground to bit his head once more.

"Raindra," Lucci spoke as the two went to get Franky out of the room and Robin. "You know well to remember to speak when spoken to next meeting you join me to."

"Yes Lucci," she looked to the windows with hope. Luffy was said to be coming to save Robin and with that she knew her friends would do everything in their power to get her. She just hoped they will make it in time before they moved.

"You can return to your quarters for now. Thanks to this catch CP9 will be the toast of Navy Headquarters. Our status will rise to incredible highs in a covert way of course. And for that I'd like to propose a little toast of our own," the chief went on. Raindra felt Lucci uncross his legs from under her and slowly get up carrying her in his arms. She gulped feeling the threating aura of his power.

"I'm not in the mood for some ridiculous toast. Nor am I interested in our status or political influence. Our brand of justice is to assassinate in the name of the world government. As long as they continue to recognize you as the commander of CP9, we will fulfill our duty to the letter. But we are under no obligation to support your personal ideologies," Lucci spoke up with little emotion. He turned to leave as the others stood.

"That's… That's a sound argument. But then what is it you want exactly?" The chief asked sounding slightly afraid as they all were walking to leave the room. Lucci stopped as they continued. Raindra gulped as she looked to see no hint of emotion on his face.

"Perhaps all we seek is blood," his words sent shivers down her spine before his transformed into the cat beast without letting her go. Her heartbeat nearly made her miss his next set of words. "And with CP9, we have the privilege to kill," he growled out as she heard the chief fall to the ground. Raindra didn't say anything once he returned human and moved to leave.

"Before you leave," the chief spoke up and everyone turned to look at him. Raindra could see that he picked up two fruits from behind his desk. "You should take these with you." He hand a purple round fruit to Kalifa and one that looked like red bananas to Kaku. Next second Raindra's eyes flew to Jabra who screamed and ran to hind behind the chief's desk.

"WAIT A SEC, THOSE ARE DEVIL FRUITS AREN'T THEY?" He shouted from the desk using it like some form of protection.

"My, what a surprise," Kumadori commented as he drummed on a drum that seemed to come from nowhere.

"I never seen one in person before," Fukuro exclaimed as his lips unzipped. His arm had went up like he was a child excited for some ice cream.

"It's my first time as well," Kumadori agreed excitedly.

"Ahhh, STAY AWAY! DON'T LET THOSE THINGS NEAR ME!" Jabra screamed still hiding behind the desk.

"So childish," Raindra murmured only to hear Lucci hum in agreement.

"You ate one too. What's your problem? Why the fuss?" Kaku asked confused of the man's behaviour.

"WHAT? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD? THE REASON THEY'RE CALLED DEVIL FRUITS, IT'S BECAUSE THE PEOPLE THAT EAT THEM HAVE A LITTLE DEVIL LIVING INSIDE THERE BODIES. JUST THINK I GET TO CLOSE TO ONE OF THOSE THINGS, THE DEVIL INSIDE ME MIGHT POP OUT AND START FIGHTING WITH THE DEVIL INSIDE OF THE FRUIT. IF THAT HAPPENS, MY WHOLE BODY WILL BE BLOWN TO BITS," Jabra explained loudly from his spot refusing to move.

"You're kidding me," Kaku commented. Raindra giggled a bit at the comment and how serious Jabra had been.

"That's non-sense," Blueno said clearly unimpressed with Jabra. "You're a member of an intelligence agency and you believe that? What a shame. The condition for the transfer of devil fruit powers has been confirmed by scientist on the grand-line for quite some time. The condition you are talking about only happens when someone eats two devil fruits. I don't know that devils are involved, but their bodies do burst apart," Blueno explained looking bored of the topic.

"The price of greed, what fools? If you think of the risk that comes from eating one fruit, you could only imagen what kind of disaster you might bring upon yourself by eating two of them," Lucci replied seriously.

"Huh, so that's how it works," Jabra said as he ran back to the group getting a closer look at the fruits. "But still I'm surprised. I can't believe you got two of these, pretty impressive chief. How'd you pull that one?"

"What is the chief's name anyway?" Raindra moved to whisper in Lucci's ear.

"Spandam," Lucci replied low enough only for her to hear.

"Let's just say I have connections, how's that? At any rate, best of luck," the chief replied.

(n_n)

Soon enough they all except the chief and Blueno had moved to a sitting room with the fruits in front of Kalifa and Kaku. Lucci sat back on the couch with an arm around Raindra holding a glass and a bottle in his other hand watching the two. Hattori also had a drink too. "I've never seen a fruit like this in any reference book. You could feel a strange power coming from them. A heaviness from the air, it's like they're from a different world," Kaku commented as he picked his up eyeing the strange red bananas.

"That's what everyone says," Kalifa replied eyeing her that still sat on the table.

"I've been told you only learn the name of the fruit once you've absorb it's powers. But there is no guessing what ability you gain," Kaku said to everyone seriously.

"Well there is no denying that there's a risk involved. The wrong power can ruin your life and either way you'll no longer be able to swim," Kalifa replied just as the ice in Lucci's drink moved. Raindra's slated orbs looked down at the alcohol in the glass.

"It's not an issue what power you get, but how you use it. No matter what, you don't get weaker and as in for being able to swim, it's hardly a problem," Lucci responded to the two. Raindra turned at the last comment to glare at Lucci since he knew her tiny fear of the sea because of the fact she lost her ability to swim. "It's a rare treasure, of the thousand that search for them, I'm sure most end up empty handed or dead by the end of their journey. Just try it already. It will be interesting," Lucci smiled causing Raindra to gulp. It wasn't a good one from what she could tell.

"Don't do it," Jabra loudly whispered as he jumped behind the couch Kaku and Kalifa sat. His hands held the back of it tightly. "You crazy, that thing is evil. Also they taste like crap, I'll tell you, crap."

"Yea right, he's jealous. He doesn't want them to get stronger," Fukuro commented with a laugh.

"Shame! You should know Jabra, that in the resentments are a man's downfall," Kumadori scolded the wolf.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Jabra shouted at the pink haired man in anger before turning his attention back to the two looking at the devil fruits. "Come on think about this. If you sell these things you could make millions but one bite and you will be curse the rest of your life." Raindra's looked over just as Jabra screamed. Kaku and Kalifa moved and peeled there fruits as they made their chose. Lucci's arm tightened as he moved his arm so he could take a slip from the glass. In the corner of her eye she could see his smirk grow as he watched the two take their first bite.

"Yup interesting alright," Kaku murmured before he started to eat the fruit.

"Here it goes, hope it's good," Kalifa comment before she took her first bite.

"THEY ATE THEM! NO!" Jabra screamed as he pulled at his hair. Raindra could feel Lucci silently laugh beside her.

"What's wrong?" Jabra asked as Kalifa dropped her fork and both she and Kaku looked like they were going to be sick.

"Is your body besieged with a strange metamorphosis?" Kumadori asked as he and Fukuro look at them with worry.

"Gross," they both managed to say after they swallowed the last of the fruit.

"GUYS DON"T START HERE!" Jabra yelled in anger.

"It's really gross," Kalifa said sounding sick.

"YEA WE GOT THAT!" Fukuro screamed at her.

"AND YET YOU ATE THE WHOLE THING WITHOUT A WORD," Kumadori exclaimed.

"From what I remember it wasn't great to eat," Raindra murmured as she recalled how sick she had felt after she ate hers.

"Drink," Lucci commented moving his glass to her lips and she took a tiny sip only to make a face at the burn that went down her throat. Lucci chuckle at the look she gave.

"Well come on, try doing something alright," Jabra demand as the two new devil fruit users groaned. "I want to see what type of powers you got."

"I don't feel like anything is different," Kalifa told him as one hand held her stomach and her other was over her mouth as if to try and stop her from being sick.

"Soon, you will understand the extent of your changes," Lucci moved to place the bottle and glass on the side table before he stood up pulling Raindra along with him. "The birth of new devil fruit users is always exciting. Enjoy yourselves, but I'd try to get those powers under control while you still can. Depending on our orders, we might have to use them in real combat soon. It seems Blueno couldn't wait. We'll have to see if he saved any fun for us," Lucci commented and Raindra noticed how Kalifa's hand tightens on her upper arm as if to pull herself together. "Raindra and I have something to discuss in private, so excuse us." And with that Lucci pulled her out of the room and away from the rest of CP9.

(n_n)

Finally Lucci and she end up in a simple bedroom where he placed her onto her shaky feet. The door closed causing her to jump slightly. "Wasn't it nighttime?" Her voice spoke as she forced herself near the bed eyeing the window with the bright sun shining through.

"It's a day time island Raindra," he told her as he followed her into the room. "It's never night here."

"Well doesn't that make it hard to sleep," she commented more to herself then the man behind her. His hands gently touched her shoulders. "Is it true what you said in there? That you seek blood?"

"Do you have to ask that question after how we met?" His voice purred from behind her reminding her of his cat form as well as the image of her father's crew on the ground bleeding that stormy night. The little girl she was hoping to be able to save them with a promise.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked as she leaned back into his chest her hand raised into to her view to look at the black ring with blood red rubies on her finger. Lucci's eyes looked at the ring from behind her.

"Why not?" His voice sent shivers down her spine, there was a bit of emotion there. She couldn't tell which one though. "You were the first person to speak up against me, that I didn't want to kill," he purred into her ear. "The one who only seemed afraid for others then herself," his breath against the back of her ear made her gulp as her knees felt like they were turning into jelly.

"I was afraid for my life back then, but more so for my family," she whispered as one of his arms moved from her shoulder to wrap itself around her waist. His other hand slowly trailed down her arm only to grasp onto her hand that her eyes were locked to.

"A slate eye girl that turned into a beautiful woman," the words caused her eyes to close. "Can you imagen my surprise to see you in Water 7? To know you were going to be my wife soon." Her eyes flashed open just as Lucci moved her quickly to pin her on to the bed in the room.

"Lucci," she breathed out unsure what she wanted to say. Those eyes shone with delight that she has never seen before. What was it that she brought out in this man? "I-" She couldn't continue her words as his lips crashed against hers. His tongue slipped into her open mouth causing a low moan to come from her. Her slate orbs widened as though she relaxed into the kiss. When he broke the kiss her need for air finally made it known to her gasping it with need. Lucci smirked as his lips carried down to her neck. "Lucci," she gasped out as her heart picked up speed. "Please stop," Raindra pleaded and he did to her surprise.

"You will be mine Raindra," he replied as his eyes moved over her panting body. The flushed look on her innocence face and he purred, "You will have to choose your fight soon. And if it's not being at my side you know what will happen right?"

"I do," she gasped out as a teary look came to her eyes.

(n_n)

On the island Zoro moved with Nami, Chopper and Sanji getting closer to the building of justice but his mind was elsewhere. Something bothered him about the fight a head. It wasn't just Robin as most of them were focused on but there was Raindra. The girl he taught swordplay to. The idea she left with little much of a quick good-bye. She never said one word to him. His mind was on how she had looked tense when they landed at Water 7 but also what Sanji had told him earlier. "Raindra wasn't herself. She looked weak, like anything could hurt her," Sanji's words echoed through his head.

"Watch it Zoro," Nami yelled as someone tried to attack from behind but he easily stopped there move. He shook his head trying to focus on what was going on around him or he won't get there in time to save either of his friend, Robin or Raindra. And all he wanted was them coming home to the Straw Hats.

(n_n)

"ROBIN! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU," Luffy's voice yelled causing Raindra to jump up from her spot on the bed beside Lucci.

"He's here," she murmured only for Lucci to stand up and straighten his suit. Raindra got up and straighten her clothes before Lucci could beat her to it.

"He's foolish," Lucci commented as he moved to pull Raindra's hair into a low ponytail.

"He might not be depending on how this all ends Lucci," she replied as her hand grabbed onto the metal cuff on her wrist. Everything was moving so fast, what was going to happen to her friends?

Someone burst into the room only to gasp at the sight of Lucci finishing with her hair. "I'm sorry Lucci sir, but Chief Spandam requests you and the rest of CP9," the man told him fearfully. It almost reminded Raindra of how afraid she was of this man when they first met. What had changed?

"Let's go Raindra, and remember to behave," Lucci told her as he placed a hand on the middle of her back leading her out of the room. She never responded only let herself to be directed where he wished her to go.

**Raindra: Thank You soo much for reading, I'm sorry for not updating but life gets in the way. I hope everyone enjoys the story, leave me a review with your thoughts. Until Next Time (n_n)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**CP9 and Her Promise (I don't own One Piece)**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Her eyes widen when she started to hear screaming and a huge crash. "What was that?" Lucci rolled his eyes at all the yelling and picked up Raindra in bridal style before she could make a noise he moved quickly through the halls.

"STOP IT!" Raindra felt her heart drop as she realized that it was Robin's voice that yelled. Everything turned to a buzz as Lucci carried her closer to where Robin was. Nothing, nothing seemed to feel right. "DON'T YOU HEAR ME? I JUST WANT TO DIE!" Robin's voice broke through the buzz that Raindra seemed to hear only to feel the stabbing feeling to her friend's words.

"Lucci," Raindra looked to see he was about to jump right out of the window. "Lucci!" Raindra gasped out in fear as her grip tightened the second he jumped right out the huge window. She relaxed slight noticing he seem to jump on air and now they stood with the other CP9 members outside where Robin stood.

"All this ruckus for one little pirate," Kalifa commented unamused. Raindra's eyes looked down to see Luffy standing there on the lower building's roof looking up at them. Not far from him was Blueno face down in the ground.

"Alone he may be, his perseverance is certainly admirable," Kumadori replied sounding like he respected Luffy with how far he has come.

"Well I'll be damned, so he beat Blueno after all. What a fool," Jabra chuckled as he looked at his fallen team member.

"Being a bar-keep for five year probably didn't do his fighting skills any favors," Lucci commented as he watched Raindra from the corner of his eye.

"So it would appear, but it's still a surprise," Kaku replied to Lucci's comment.

"Either way he lost," Fukuro laughed before the laughter from the chief reached their ears. Raindra moved to peek behind Lucci slightly to see Spandam standing inside the building then outside.

"Weak," Raindra murmured angrily before turning her attention to Lucci only to gulp when she saw that she was his main attention.

"Glad you could all make it CP9 and just in time too. It seems the Straw Hats are having a little tiff. It's quite amusing. You really shouldn't miss it." Raindra bite the inner part of her lip at Spandam's words. If she wasn't right at the edge of the building in Lucci's arms she would love to remind him that even in a weakened state she still is strongest then him.

"You want to die?" Luffy finally asked looking at Robin. Raindra closed her eyes at the words.

"That's right," Robin spoke so clearly as she looked down at her friend, captain with sad blue eyes. Raindra opened her eyes to look once more at Luffy to see he had a straight face.

"Wait a second chief," Jabra turned toward Lucci and Raindra to look behind at Spandam. "Why are we listening to this crap when we could just go over there and pound that guy's face in?"

"Patience, patience, here we have a captain who risked his life to save the life of one of his crew mates only to have his precious hopes dashed at the very last second," he said as he slowly walked to stand by Robin with a wickedly evil smile on his face. "How tragic, yet I can't tear my eyes away, it's to amusing."

"ROBIN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" Luffy shouted up to them.

Spandam burst out laughing, "Wow, could he be more pathetic? I got to see the look on his face."

"Sorry, but that sounds dumb to me," Luffy replied picking his nose with a straight face.

The chief tried to find words before he exclaimed, "He's picking his nose!" A slight laugh came from Raindra as Lucci tightened his grip on her. She was glad her captain never seemed to change.

"Listen that won't work," Luffy said as a bang was heard behind him. "We're already here and it was a lot of trouble." And right behind him a hole was blasted through the roof with screams. Raindra's eyes widened as she saw Nami's orange hair and Chopper's pink hat come up with the stone. "We're going ahead and save you and you too Raindra," Luffy commented as Nami landed perfectly behind him and Chopper landed on his head. "If you still want to die once we're all back together. Well that is your choice."

"What did he just say?" Raindra murmured only to make a tiny noise because Lucci's hold tightened on her.

"Don't you think of it," Lucci whispered as he glared down at Luffy. Raindra's eyes widen as she the look Lucci had on his face. Was he really threatened by Luffy's words? Another bang caused her to look over and see Zoro sitting by Nami who seemed to be scolding him and a new hole in the roof where Sanji had come breaking through. Then a scream was heard and everyone looked to see Usopp flying through the air.

"Look at that, the whole gang is here," Kaku commented and noted in the corner of his eye Lucci's anger and the shocked look from the bluette girl in his arms.

"Quite a show, indeed," Kumadori commented just as Usopp fell hitting the roof with another bang. Raindra turned her head away to look at Robin so she didn't have to see her childhood friend get hurt.

"SNIPPER KING!" Chopper's voice rang out.

"Although they are our sworn adversaries to have come this far is truly quite impressive," Kumadori continued.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE! JUST GO AWAY!" Spandam yelled as he looked at all the Straw Hats in horror. Yet Raindra smiled a bit when she saw the stun look on Robin's face. It gave her hope that her friend was going to be alright when this was over.

"Come on Robin, work with me here," Luffy called up his stare on his black haired friend. You can say what you want, if you want to die or whatever, that's fine. But when you say it, you say it as a part of our crew! That's the same with you Raindra! You don't have to leave the crew to keep a promise that you don't want to go through with!" Luffy looked over at Raindra only for her jaw to drop. Her slate eyes moved down to her former captain surprise, unlike how Robin left them. She left with a story and permission.

"HE'S RIGHT," Sanji yelled raising his hands into the air but Raindra's eyes flew pass the blond cook and to the green haired swords man.

"Zoro," she murmured seeing how his eye met hers.

"COME BACK ROBIN, RAINDRA!" Chopper shouted as he mimicked Sanji with putting his arms in the air as Zoro smirked up at the bluette. Usopp finally stood up and each one of them moved to stand at Luffy's side and look up at CP9. Raindra's eyes flickered to Robin to see tears forming in her friend's blue orbs.

"From now on leave everything to us," Luffy spoke with determination.

"These fools braved Aqua Laguna to get here. They're determined if nothing else," Kalifa said fixing her glasses.

"Either that or they are just lucky," Jabra huffed punching one fist into his other open hand ready for a fight.

"Remember we have permission to kill them this time," Lucci commented venom lace his voice as he glared down at the group.

"But if we killed them, it will be over before we have any fun," Kaku pointed out with his arms cross before Raindra could remind Lucci of there deal. She stiffed as she eyes the fall below her then to Kaku who eyed her. "And your poor fiancée looks a bit pale."

"She'll be alright," Lucci replied looking down at the bluette with no emotion showing.

"Hey CP9, HERE ARE YOUR ORDERS! KILL THE INTRUDERS BUT ONLY IN ENGAGE HERE AT THE TOWER OF LAW," Spandam yelled there orders to them causing Raindra's attention to snap to him. He looked scared for a second before he burst into laughter. "STUPID PIRATES, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELVES INTO. OPEN YOUR EYES, COME ON YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN BEAT ALL OF CP9, DO YOU? AND WHAT ABOUT THE GATES OF JUSTICE, YOU DON'T THINK YOU COULD OPEN THEM, DO YOU? EVEN THEN, IF THINGS GO WRONG I HAVE THIS." Spandam held up a golden snail. "THE GOLDEN TRANSPONED SNAIL, GIVING ME THE AUTHORITY TO ISSUE A BUSTER CALL," He shouted with glee.

"A buster call," Robin gasped out in horror her blue orbs widening at the sight of the golden transponder snail.

"Buster call," Raindra murmured as she recalled Robin back on the train explaining what it was. She was fearful to know the government would give such an idiot that type of weapon. Hell she would rather Lucci have control of the snail then the purple haired man in front of them.

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure you remember it's power well. After all it did destroy your homeland 20 years. What was it, Ohara? Hard to recall the name since it was wiped off the map," Spandam loved the horror he saw in her blue orbs.

"Anything but that," Robin cried out her plea. "I'm begging you!"

"Ouu, begging for mercy, I like that. What's wrong? You don't want me to press this and annihilate your little friends with a buster call. Is that what you're saying?" Spandam looked down at Robin enjoy how her arms were held tight to the back of her back with the sea stone cuffs and that she had no really power to stop him.

"You're insane. If you push that button, do you have any clue what will happen?" She asked seriously, she knew not to take in as a joke unlike he did.

"Of course I do. This button will eliminate any chance your friends possibly have of leaving this island alive. All it takes is one little press, it couldn't be anymore simple," he said with glee, and huge part of him looked forward of hitting the button.

"IF YOU THINK THAT, THEN YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND A THING!" Robin shouted up at him in anger.

"He's like a child," Raindra murmured in horror as she gulp.

"You're safe as long as you're with me," Lucci reminded her in a low voice. "I'm not going to let you die before this is over." She nodded yet had a hard time after all he took orders from this mad man in front of her.

"Are all those old memories coming back to you now? Let's see maybe I should press it after all," Spandam said as his figure moved to hover over the button causing Raindra's breath catch in her chest. "It might be fun."

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE! STOP IT!" Robin screamed as her heart jumped into her chest. All the memories of her home being destroyed where flying around her mind as she tried to focus on her friends' safety. She couldn't lose them like that. She couldn't go through such thing again.

"I'm the one who makes demands here, wrench," Spandam spoke darkly, angered by her demands.

"You say Ohara was wiped off the map but your map doesn't show you the lives of the people who lived there. Your view of the world is so distant and so twisted, that you've lost sight of your humanity," Robin told him as she remembered all the fire, the lives lost. Not only that, but the people she called friends maybe even family. Seeing it burn away. "There is a limit to how much you can sacrifice in the name of justice." She felled to her knee her head tilted to the ground. "A buster call is going too far. You can't use it. Anything but that," Robin cried.

"Robin," Raindra cried as she tried to get out of Lucci's hold. She couldn't care if she fell into that bottomless waterfall that seemed to be below her. Lucci's grip was too tight for her to even move much anyway though. She felt so helpless.

"If you trigger a buster call, everything will be destroyed. That includes all of Enies Lobby and most likely you as well," Robin told him as her blue eyes opened to see fear flash across the purple haired male's face.

"Nonsense, what are you saying? They wouldn't kill a V.I.P. like me. I'm not falling for your bluff!" Spandam exclaimed nervously.

"20 years ago, everything was taken from me and many innocent lives were lost with one push of a button," Robin spoke holding her emotions back. Lucci looked over at her before he moved Raindra so she was closer to his chest. He never noticed how Raindra looked up to see that Lucci had a spark in his eyes, not that anyone would be able to tell but she could. There was an emotion though she didn't know which one. Sadness? Pity? "I summoned a terrible demon, now it rears its head again aiming its sights on the friends I searched so hard to find. The more I wish for us to be together, the more my ugly fate bares its fangs at you. Even now, no matter how far we sail, there is an enemy that haunts me at every turn because I'm facing the world and all of it's darkness. First it was Aokiji and now CP9. I've dragged you into my troubles twice already! If it goes on and on like this, no matter how kind you might be, someday you'll see me as a burden! Someday you'll be forced to betray me and throw me away, that's what I'm the most afraid of, understand! That's why I didn't want you to rescue me! IF THAT'S THE ONLY FUTURE I HAVE, I RATHER DIE TO SAVE ME THE PAIN," she yelled out the last part as tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Robin, please don't say that," Raindra said as tear flowed from her stormy slate orbs.

"What choice do I have Raindra?" Robin refused to look over at her friend just as Spandam burst out into another laughing fit.

"There you have it, yup right on the mark! What a sorry case? Even if you make friends, all you could do is drag them through the mad with you," Spandam laughed at the black haired woman's face. "You can't win pirates, look at this flag," he exclaimed pointing up to the top of the building where the world government flag stood tall. "This symbol represents the unity of over 170 nations, a power that spans the four seas and the grand-line. This is the world itself! No matter how loud your bark may be, you can't stand up to an enemy like that. Just face it already! Do you realize how strong our organization is? Do you realize how devoted we are to capturing her?"

"You're a monster," Raindra spoke glaring at the chief and head of CP9. "You don't have any real power you just use others to get what you want. You have no right to be cocky about it when you wouldn't be anything without Lucci!"

"Shut your mouth girl!"

"Raindra," Lucci warned but was cut off.

"BEHOLD IT'S AWESOME POWER! SPECIAL ATTACK, FIRE BIRD STAR," Usopp yelled in a deep voice before a line of fire that seemed to turn into a bird fly up and burn down the government's flag.

Raindra looked up in awe while Robin gasped out, "No way!" Shouts broke out and people from below seemed to go crazy yet when Raindra's attention moved back to the Straw Hats, they didn't seem to care.

"YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE! YOU MORONS CAN'T CHALLENGE THE ENTIRE WORLD AND EXPECT TO WIN!" Spandam angrily shouted down at them.

"YEA! BRING IT ONNNNNN!" Luffy shouted back just as angry as Spandam, maybe even more so. Spandam screamed in fear as he backed away from the pirates. "ROBIN, THERE IS STILL SOMETHING I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY! TELL ME YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

Raindra looked over to see tears running down Robin's tanned skin as she stood there stunned for a second before she shouted, "I WANT TO LIVE! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE!" Raindra couldn't help but smile at her friend's words after hearing her say so much about dying. It's was a relief.

"You guys are so awesome. I love you," Franky cried as he rubbed his hand against one eyes to try and stop his tears at the show of friendship he saw.

"Let's go," Luffy spoke with a huge smile just as he cracked his knuckles. Not even a second later the noise of the draw-bridge lowering caught there attention. "Hey Robin, Raindra, we'll save you know matter what."

"Go Straw Hat, the rest is up to you," shouted someone from in the building. But before the draw-bridge could fully be lowered a canon hit it causing it to stop half way.

"What happened? Why did it stop?" Sanji yelled looked down at the bridge once the smoke cleared.

"DAMN, THOSE MARINES! THEY REALLY PISS ME OFF! STOP GETTING IN THE WAY!" Luffy yelled down glaring where he thought the marines were.

"WE GOT IT CHIEF SPANDAM, EVACUTATE THE TOWER OF LAW!" Someone shouted from in the building.

"Good work! And good advice," Spandam called back as his legs shook looking down toward the pirates. He knew he had to get out of here before more things started to go more wrong. "Alright move it," he jumped down and grabbed Robin by the shoulders to try and move her. "Someone grab Cutty Flam and bring him too!" The chief ordered.

"Robin," Chopper yelled out.

"Huh," the chief looked down at the Straw Hats. "They're nobodies, just a bunch of scum."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Raindra yelled glaring at the lavender haired man. No one was going to insult her family and get away with it and the Straw Hats were a part of her family.

"Raindra," Lucci voice began to hold a warning to it that she was passing a line.

Spandam smirked at the bluette in Lucci's grasp, "As long as I have CP9 here I am practically invincible. Better yet, I've got the only person who could revive the ancient weapons, Nico Robin. Not to mention, the man who inherited one of their blueprints, Cutty Flam. I'm not letting this slip through my fingers. I'll crush as many pirates as it takes!" Spandam burst into laughter before he stopped to look at Cutty Flam as he called him. "What? What the hell is it?" The man starred at the chief seriously without giving anything away causing him to gain the attention of CP9 and the two women. A second later he held out papers. "Is that? No, it can't be," Spandam gasped out with widening eyes. "Those aren't the real blueprints for pluton."

He smiled still holding out the papers, "Oh, they're real, don't believe me?" He moved to lift a few pages up. "Lucci, Kaku, you guys can tell right?" Lucci growled lowly as Kaku's jaw tightened. Before he let the pages flip down one by one. Raindra could feel Lucci's body tense and when she looked to him his eyes were wide as Franky chuckled.

"Suppose we should have seen this coming. If you could hide soda and weapons in your body, you could hide blueprints just as easily," Kaku commented.

"So they are real?" Spandam asked holding out a shaky hand toward the papers. "They're really real? That's great. Than hand them over, saves me the trouble for searching for them."

"Nico Robin," Franky spoke causing her icy blue orbs to meet his own. "I got to admit, the rumors I heard about you are as wrong as could be. Well the government was dragging us through this crap-hole, I realized you aren't the monster that is going to use the ancient technology for evil. I know the shipwrights from Water 7 have been passing down these blueprints from generation to generation. But we aren't doing it to revive a weapon. Hey, Spandam, the reason Tom and Iceburg risk their lives to protect this is simple."

"Just give me the blueprints," Spandam cut in holding his hand thinking the shipwright would hand it over.

"If an ancient weapon fell into the hands of some power hungry dumbass like you, who knows what might happen. In other words the shipwrights pass this blueprint down to create a possible counter measure against another weapon. Now I agree that Robin is a dangerous woman. As long as people like you are around. Even if she has the best of intentions, her knowledge could still be used to wreak havoc on the whole world. But now she's got friends, who are willing to risk their lives to make sure that never happens. And I think they are up to the job. So I'm making a bet. Now that everything has gone to hell, I have get a little creative if I'm going to uphold the wishes of the previous architects," Franky continued to speak.

"JUST SHUT UP AND HAND THEM OVER AREADY!" Spandam yelled not liking how it was looking. "THOSE BLUEPRINTS ARE MINE!" Franky moved to lift the blueprints higher.

"No," Raindra gasped only to feel Lucci hit her in the side causing her to groan. Franky then breathed out fire burning the plans she knew Lucci had been after.

Spandam scream in horror as he saw the blueprints turn to ash. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? NOOOO! NO! MY DREAM HAS BEEN BURNT TO A CRISP!"

"We've spent five years on our mission for this?" Kalifa spoke from between her teeth in anger. Kaku and Lucci hadn't looked pleased either.

"The only reason we were keeping those blueprints to create a counter measure. So if you took them away, that would defeat the purpose. Now it's come to this destroying them is all that I can do. I rather sacrifice my own plan then to help you with yours. You end up making a weapon after all. We won't be able to fight back anymore and that's possible if you're able to take Nico Robin to the Gate of Justice. Everything's resting on the Straw Hats and if they're able to get her out of here then you'd be left with nothing at all. I placed my bet. I think they could do it," Franky told the man with determination.

"You've made a mockery of me for the last time," Spandam growled out in anger. "Laugh it while you can because you aren't leaving this island alive."

"BIG BRO," A shout could be heard from the building below catching both Franky and Raindra's attention. "WE'RE ALL DOWN HERE BIG BRO!" was heard before others started to shout in excitement too.

"What? No way… Damn it you guys, I didn't ask you to save me, but you still came," Franky started to cry. "I'M NOT CRYING, YOU HEAR ME BASTARDS, I'M NOT CRYING!"

"SHUT UP! THAT'S ENOUGH," Luffy shouted down at the others in anger.

"Whoa Luffy calm down," both Zoro and Nami excited surprised by there captain.

"ROBIN'S WAITING! HURRY UP AND BRING DOWN THE BRIGDE!" Luffy shouted once more ignoring what Nami and Zoro said.

"Oh... Yea, right… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Zoro yelled down just as angry.

"NO KIDDING! GET MOVING ALREADY! DON'T MAKE ME COME DOWN THERE," Nami shouted afterward glaring down to where the Franky Family was.

"Yes Maam," one of them said gulping.

Raindra could faintly hear Sanji saying, "Wow Nami, you're sexy when your boss people around."

"HEY STRAW HAT," Franky shouted down to Luffy. "THANKS FOR HELPING OUT MY MEN WHILE I WAS GONE BUT NOW THAT THE WHOLE GANG IS HERE, THE ONE AND ONLY FRANKY WILL SHOW YOU HOW SUPER HIS GRATITUDE CAN BE!"

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'M STILL MAD AT WHAT YOU DID TO USOPP, SO DON'T THINK WE'RE FRIENDS!" Luffy shouted angrily point up at the blue haired man.

"He like right next to you ain't he," Franky grumble looking down at the pirates below.

"He probably has Luffy thinking he is someone else," Raindra said only to yelp because Lucci pinch her. "Fine I'll stay quiet," she murmured.

"Cutty Flam… How dare you burn my blue prints," Spandam growled out murderously causing Raindra to push closer to Lucci if it was possible. "I'm going to make you pay," he spoke before running full on and pushing Franky off the town to the never ending waterfall.

"FRANKY!" Usopp shouted in horror.

"Hey Straw Hats listen up," an older lady's voice sounded causing Nami to look down to a mini transponder snail in her hand.

"Huh, Granny Kokoro," Nami exclaimed in surprise.

"I heard everything. Why are you all standing around?" The old woman asked.

"We're not standing around. The bridge broke, there is no way over," Nami told her.

"Jump into the waterfall, give it all you got. TRUST ME," she told them loudly.

"Monster Granny?" Luffy questioned as he looked to Nami. "What did she say?"

"Well she said, jump into the waterfall," Nami replied confused. Her eyes looked down but she really didn't want to listen about jumping. Just then a train whistle blew.

"Look it's the sea train," Luffy commented before he grinned towards Usopp.

"He what's up with that devious chuckle?" Usopp asked glancing up to where his blue haired childhood friend was looking down at them. A look of horror cross Raindra's face as she saw Luffy's arms stretch out wrapping one around Nami while the other wrapped around Chopper.

"LET'S GO," Luffy shouted pulling and pushing off the crew toward the never ending waterfall. Raindra hadn't even noticed Franky jump off before they did.

"NOOOOO!" Raindra screamed out trashing trying to get out of Lucci's hold even though she knew it could be her death. "LUFFY! NAMI! CHOPPER! USOPP! ZOROOOO!" She cried as everything seemed to move slow motion in front of her.

**Raindra: I finally finished this chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I'm in college now and school work comes first to writing now a days. I hope You all enjoy. Until Next Time (n_n) **


End file.
